


A Future Born From The Storm

by Mechamobzilla



Series: Future Imperfect [1]
Category: Godzilla (2014), Godzilla: King of The Monsters (2019)
Genre: But its mainly symbiosis, Godzilla/Mothra if you squint, Post Godzilla: King of the Monsters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-03-30 22:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 29,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19036756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mechamobzilla/pseuds/Mechamobzilla
Summary: *WARNING: CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR GODZILLA: KING OF THE MONSTERSSix months after Boston, Mark finds himself pondering everything that led to this point.Six months after Boston, Madison finds herself growing a little quicker.Six months after Boston, Godzilla finds that his new kingdom has a lot going on.Six months after Boston, and everyone is trying to figure out just where they fit in a world of godlike creatures, and whether or not co-existence is possible.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> LAST WARNING FOR SPOILERS

It was a cold day.

A cold one indeed.

Mark Russell stood at the memorial to the victims of Ghidorah's rampage. Six months ago he had been out in the Colorado wilderness, photographing wolves and studying behavioral patterns, trying to see if the awakening of Godzilla had changed anything.

If it hadn't then, it did now. 

784,009 confirmed dead, with hundreds of thousands more missing. 22 Titans roaming the Earth. All heeding to one alpha. Godzilla, the King of the Monsters.

If someone had told Mark five years ago he'd be thankful for Godzilla's presence, he'd have called them mad. Batshit crazy. Probably would've punched them. He hadn't been in a good place, and Godzilla had been the cause. 

But now he had been placed in charge of Monarch. Serizawa had told him to take care of these people, to save the world. Back then, Mark's motivations had been far more personal. But now? Now not only did he have his daughter to look after, but 7 billion-plus people all counting on Monarch to ensure that the Titans are being properly tracked, contained, and studied. 

Initially it had been hard. Mountains of post-Ghidorah paperwork, helping with rescue efforts and throwing a ramshackle Orca together to draw the Titans back to the sea had been a challenge. Rodan, being the last living flyer, was trickier. They installed a few lures in the Rockies, Himalayas, and Andes ranges. Places where he could go to roost. Active volcanoes tended to be his favorite.

Godzilla wasn't too hard. While Serizawa had trashed his bachelor pad, the oversized lizard still found it a place to rest and recover. Given its access to the rest of the Hollow Earth, it was a prime place for a king to rule from. 

Mark sighed. Godzilla was effectively the ruler of the Earth. Humanity was Godzilla's pet. But he wasn't too troubled. If mankind could learn to stay on the straight and narrow, maybe the coexistence Serizawa sought wouldn't be unattainable. It would be close. Reachable. 

It was a goal. One that Mark would gladly work towards. He could never forgive Godzilla. Not for taking Andrew from him. But he had avenged Emma, as misguided as she was, and saved his daughter.

So Mark would work with Godzilla. But Mark would never trust Godzilla. The world had let Its guard down once, and San Francisco had never recovered. Boston had now joined it in oblivion. 

A ring signaled from his pocket. Pulling out his phone, Mark found it was a text from Doctor Chen.

>Chen: Lunch? I have some new information regarding the discovery in China.

Mark took one last look at the memorial in front of him. The past was hell. One that would always chase and torment him. But he had a future now, and the means to help others escape from what he simply couldn't 

His reply was short.

>You: Sure.


	2. World to Come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the six months following the Battle of Boston, change has not been in short supply, and for Madison Russell, the future remains uncertain.

The dust hadn't even settled by the time Godzilla had the complete subservience of nearly every Titan on Earth. Rodan, and the newest awakened Titans had all bowed immediately. Who could blame them? Godzilla had finally exterminated his ancient rival. With Ghidorah gone, Mothra vaporized, and Rodan wounded, his rule was cemented. Concrete. A cornerstone of the New World Order. 

The dust also hadn't settled when the first piece of paper work ended up in the hands of Madison Russell.

The Last Will and Testament of Doctor Emma Russell

Well shit. That was quick.

The will had been delivered by Doctor Chen, who, despite her anger at Emma's actions, had understood the need to tie up the loose ends involving a death in the family, especially in the events of the near apocalypse the world had faced. But at 14, Madison had been thrown into a world most adults couldn't comprehend, and had witnessed the events of Boston first hand.

As a result, Madison was admittedly worn out, and had simply disregarded the will for later. 

Six months passed and here she was, staring at the last recorded words her mother would ever address to her. Her 15th birthday had passed and her father Mark had tried to make an occasion, a pizza and a night of slasher flicks. But it didn't fill the hole in her heart. The burning in the back of her mind.

Loss was all too familiar to her. The whole mess was too familiar. A ruined city, a dead family member. 

She had experienced it twice. Twice in a life where it should have never happened.

Turning to the TV, which was always blaring about the Titans these days, the reporter was going on about an all too familiar figure.

“-fact we believe that the use of the Orca had resulted in the catastrophic events of six months ago. The event, which resulted in the awakening of 23 Titans in total, was in fact orchestrated by a mercenary group affiliated with known ecoterrorist, Alan Jonah. Jonah is believed to have had a direct hand in the awakening of both Ghidorah, who reportedly awakened the other Titans; and Rodan, who still roams the skies across the planet.”

The fact that Jonah had escaped worried Madison. In a way, it meant that she was a target. Her actions had led the way to Ghidorah and Godzilla squaring off. Hell, Madison had a huge hand to play in the Battle of Boston. 

That battle had compromised Jonah's plans. Because of Godzilla's victory, and the destruction of Ghidorah, the reclamation of the Earth by the Titans had been somewhat put on hold. 

Because of Madison, Jonah had failed. Ghidorah was dead, and Godzilla was king. She should feel better, even more confident. She searched for these feelings.

She came up with more worry. 

The world was unpredictable now, and Alan Jonah was a dangerous man.

\-----------

Deep beneath the ocean, at his home deep in the Earth, Godzilla slumbered.

He had beaten and killed the three headed intruder, and silenced the challenges and cries of his awakened co-habitants. He had reclaimed his title as Alpha. He was the strongest of his kind. 

But the energy gifted to him by the human months ago had worn off. His energy finally sapped. He needed rest. Mothra's energy had only been so crucial in controlling the insane energy he had been feeling after the human gifted him the means to fight once more.

But what was an Alpha without his Beta? The Godzilla family had always counted on Mothra to aid in the enforcement of the natural order. But for the first time in Eons, there was no Mothra. No Beta in which to aid the natural order. He supposed Rodan could fill the role. Their squabbles and territorial conflicts in the past had told Godzilla he was a capable fighter.

But it wasn't Mothra. She had always had the ability to aid Godzillas in a way no other could. They depended on each other. 

A sigh escaped the massive King's frame. There was much to be sorted out, with so many of his kind awakened. But he needed rest first. 

Rodan had things under control.

\------------------

“Tell me, can you do it?”

“Well….” A man in a lab coat started, shifting as he observed the biological specimen in front of him.

“.....I would need time. Tools and such. We can restart the brain using energy similar to what they recorded at Outpost 32. But the regeneration would be nowhere near as effective without the proper chemical compounds in its body.”

Alan Jonah cast a sideways glance at the man. He gazed back at the severed left head of Ghidorah.

“What do you need?” He inquired.

“Enzymes. Protein. Stimulants too. Once we get the brain fired up we will need to keep it running.”

Jonah nodded.

“Just one more thing sir…” the Doctor started.

Jonah turned to him, with a calculated look on his face.

The doctor continued.

“How will you control it?”

Jonah could only smile. Two people popped into his head immediately.

“Simple. We'll a acquire a new Orca.”


	3. Ripples

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the world pulls itself together, Mark learns that other repairs to the natural order are underway.

What do you mean?"

"It's…" Doctor Chen started.

She leaned back, eyes darting side to side in thought. 

She gazed into the eyes of Mark Russell.

"It's as if she laid an egg. A way to continue in the event she died." Chen finished.

Mark leaned back in his own way, slumped to his right as he gazed out the window to the deep blue sea. Nothing but the depths and, if he squinted, the gleam of the surface so far up.

Redirecting his attention back to the anthropologist, Mark nodded.

"Mothra displayed a unique sense of purpose, and her sacrifice for Godzilla powered him up more. She really was the Queen of the Monsters. His Queen. But does that…."

He waved his hands in a small "wild guess" gesture.

"...mean that the egg she left behind will serve as the next Queen? Or will she be just as subservient to Godzilla as Behemoth? Rodan?"

Chen nodded herself, almost quietly wondering as well.

"Maybe." She added. 

"Only time will tell. But we should install the proper procedures and be just as cautious as if it was Ghidorah."

Mark nodded again, the motion nearly automatic after so long as Monarch's new leader. 

"I'll inform Sam and Rick. Then make a call to Stenz. He'll want an update. Hell, the whole world will want to know." He said.

To himself, he added to the statement.

"Just a matter of who to tell."

\---------------

"What?!" Sam exclaimed

Mark rubbed his eyes. He knew Sam would be a little… spooked. More Titans was never a good thing in Sam's eyes. But the Monarch liaison to the U.S Government, and to essentially the world as a whole was probably already trying to figure out how to word this to congress. 

Mark just updated his mental notes to say 22 Titans, not 21. 

"I sa-" 

"I heard you. Man this sucks!" Sam shouted. 

Continuing on his tangent, Sam started to pace. 

"Now we have to acquire more backing for containment and tracking materials. More for gear. Commission a new facility…. This is going to be a logistical nightmare!"

"I know." Mark said. 

He pressed on, keeping Sam quiet.

"But I need you to dig your heels in and get the oversight committee to back us on this. If we can't keep her surveyed or study her we could really suffer. Both on the human and Titan side of things."

He took a breath. 

"Sam, pal. Come through for us. Do whatever you have too. I'm giving you a blank cheque."

At the end of the sentence, Sam nodded, a bit nervously, Mark thought.

"Y-You got it, boss."

Mark nodded. 

"Good. Now where's Rick? I gotta have this conversation with him too."

Sam was quick to answer, his voice lowering to its normal pitch.

"Rick is doing a survey of the Hollow Earth vortex you guys found. The one Godzilla took. He didn't say when he'd be back."

Mark bowed his head. Communications with survey teams in or near Hollow Earth entrances were choppy at best. He would have to wait until Rick returned. His field of expertise would be crucial, as no one in Monarch was better prepared for what they didn't know.

"Okay. As soon as you get him on comma, you tell him I need to see him. Its urgent."

"Are you sure? I can just forward the basics to him." Sam replied.

Mark pondered. Yeah, he could have Sam forward it, but then Rick would still come to him for facts afterward. 

"No. I'll tell him myself. It'll be much simpler if he hears it from me." Mark answered finally.

Sam nodded, and walked off to start his newest laundry list of work.

Mark rubbed his eyes. Fatigue was setting in, and he had been working himself to the bone. He knew exactly why. He knew it wasn't healthy. But goddamnit the man needed a distraction.

As he straightened his posture, a pop sounded from his back.

Yeah, he needed a nap.

\---------------

It was only a few days later that Mark, and by extension Madison, Monarch, and Admiral Stenz received a final casualty report from Ghidorah's rampage.

One Million dead. Three-quarters of a million more wounded. The single deadliest event in modern history. 

Stenz looked shaken. His eyes briefly watered before he nodded. He was keen to any conference, any part of the process of establishing a way to control or contain the Titans. Mark couldn't blame the guy for being rattled. In the position Stenz held, he knew the man felt personally responsible. Lord knows Mark did.

Sam, Rick, and Chen were all gobsmacked. Chen looked sullen, but Sam was quick to comfort her, tears falling silently from his face. Rick teared up, but the tears died away as quietly and suddenly as they came. For all three, a new resolve set in. They would work day and night to prevent this from happening again.

Madison heard much later, having pried the info from Sam. She was silent, crying as well. But Mark didn't need words to know what she was thinking. Madison was thinking of her mother. She was thinking about how her mother, Mark's sweet Emma, could be driven to nearly destroy mankind and kill over a million people. Alan Jonah may have been there too, but there was no denying Emma held much of the responsibility.

In a way, Mark could blame her too. But he wouldn't. Jonah was still out there, at the top of the world's most wanted list. He would answer for his crimes. He deserved worse.

Mark would ensure Alan Jonah answered for his crimes. 

\---------------

The heat from Kilauea served as a fuel of sorts for thrill seekers all over the world. For decades many hand come to experience molten lava up close firsthand. Places like Yellowstone only had boring geysers and many mountains weren't recognizable semi active volcanoes. 

For Rodan, it was perfect. The King of the Skies, as dubbed by the media, had taken to geothermal hotspots all over the globe. Height was never an issue, so long as it was warm. The supersized pteranodon was comforted by the eat, often easing into a daze or rest 

But since the Battle with the Three Headed One, Rodan had found himself in an unfamiliar spot.

Mothra was dead. Partially at Rodan's doing. While there was a sense of predatory satisfaction, Rodan could tell the natural order was damaged by her passing. With Godzilla in his territory, Rodan felt urges to patrol. To correct. To heed.

It was beyond Rodan's thoughts that he was performing the actions of a Beta. He was ensuring the other Titans were within set lines that he didn't remember drawing.

Godzilla's reach was far. When he awoke, Rodan hoped, almost subconsciously, that Godzilla would be pleased. 

He was getting tired of guarding pests


	4. Rodan vs Typhon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Rodan catches the scent of a passing Titan, the flyer's territorial instincts, as well as his newfound enforcer instincts, lead him to engage the creature that stepped out of line.

Cruising at a depth of 300 meters, the USS Los Angeles was a silent force in the Pacific. Capable of deploying ICBMs from anywhere in the ocean, the crew knew that they held a powerful role as deterrent against other nuclear powers. 

However, their radioactive cargo also meant they were a target. This is something Captain Jackson Peters knew all too well. He had received a call from Stenz before they deployed. He understood that they carried meals to go for the world's Titans. He had to remain vigilant.

As he made his rounds, Captain Peters stopped at the Sonar station. He leaned down and examined the screen. The screen remained clear, but Peters conscious was was still cluttered.

Just hours ago, a Titan was sighted in the area. Given that it wasn't Godzilla, Peters was uncertain as to the route. He had recommended course adjustment to the Admirals. Unfortunately, Stenz had ordered them to continue on the present course.

Peters knew that this was dangerous. Ballsy, some would say. 

"Hey, Overbeck."

The young Petty Officer turned to face the Captain.

"Yes, Captain?" 

"Get on the line with Ad-"

A massive object slammed into the Submarine, puncturing it at its heart. The pressures of the water crumpled the hull, and the sub broke in half. 

The Titan known as Typhon enjoyed its radioactive meal, unaware that it was being tracked.

\-------------

Rodan circled well above where Typhon on was currently located. The fire demon had been tracking Typhon on since he had swam by Hawaii. Now only a thousand miles from Cabo, Rodan had been waiting for Typhon to feed. The aquatic creature often went to shore after a meal. Rodan would attack the unsuspecting beast there. 

Whereas much of Rodan's mass was attributed to his wingspan, Typhon was long and heavy. Not quite snake like, but still very much serpentine. Aqua-Turquoise scales met yellow frills along the neck, with a red underbelly running chin to tail along all 500 feet in length. For Rodan, the trick would be to keep its forelimbs from reaching the water. Rodan was no swimmer, but Typhon on would have an obvious edge against most others of his kind in the water.

Rodan watched as Typhon ceased its drift, and as if following a new scent, made a charge northward. Rodan followed, confused by the fact Typhon had turned away from land. Was its hunger not sated?

Then Typhon flipped a One-eighty and Rodan barely had time to dodge as Typhon leapt out of the water, nearly biting Rodan. The fiery Titan had flown too low and nearly paid the price. Typhon maintained its new course, albeit at a lower depth. Rodan could barely make out the sea-serpent, even with his acute vision. Nonetheless, he followed Typhon as the creature once more banked towards land.

Rodan would have his corpse.

\-----------------

Chen stepped into the Castle Bravo command center with a sense of urgency. She had been told that Rick had requested her presence.

Coming up behind said scientist, Chen went to clear her throat, already tired of the man. Then she saw the viewscreen he was staring at.

"Why are they-"

"They're fighting." Rick interrupted.

"They've been dancing around each other for almost 1500 miles. Rodan caught Typhon''s scent when he blew past Hawaii. Rodan was nested on Kilauea."

Chen nodded. 

"Have we begun evacuations?" She asked.

Rick was quick to nod, turning to face her as he did. Chen stepped closer and moved her gaze to the bioacoustics on Rick's console.

"We had G-Team on the ground in Cabo about an hour after the USS Los Angeles was sunk. Typhon took her out just past Hawaii. City should be clear within the next two or three hours." Rick stated.

Chen stepped around the console, closer to the screen. She stopped, and quickly realised Mark was nowhere to be seen.

Spinning around she looked to Rick.

"Where is Mark?"

Rick gazed up from his screen, eyes refocusing.

"Madison and him are catching a flight from Mexico City to Chicago. They're laying Emma to rest on her parents farm in Illinois."

Chen groaned, the first time in which Rick had ever heard that sound.

It was gonna a long day.

\------------------

As land drew nearer, Rodan's patience was beginning to wear thin. Typhon had begun to slow due to the shallows, and as a result, it was taking a lot longer than he would have liked. He could barely make out the shore in the distance, so they were close. But he was very irritated.

Of course, the pests had a hive where they were going. As a result, the big ones had come out and were shooting at him. As little damage as it did to Rodan, it was plain to see he was seriously pissed off. So he began to fight them.

The first came easy. The pest tried banking out but a slight pitch by Rodan and the tiny thing ran into his wing. The sense of squishing these annoying things was satisfying. The others followed as Rodan evaded, angled and rolled through volleys of their projectiles. Soon, the last part was crashing to the waves. Rodan was clear to land on the hive.

Rodan picked a particularly tall structure, the tallest of the bunch to land on. It crumbled a little upon touching down, but remained stable enough to support him. It was there that he faced the sea, and waited for his prey.

Below him in the streets of Cabo, Chief Warrant Officer Barnes was aiding in the departure of the last evacuation osprey. As a young couple and their infant son boarded, he cast a cursory glance, looking for any stragglers, anyone at all. Upon seeing no one, he nodded to himself, then he turned and nodded to one of the door guards. 

Evacuation complete, time to bounce.

Tapping his ear, he opened the channel to G-Team. 

"Everybody, we're clear down here, load up and get out of here. If you can't make it now, go to rally point Delta, we will have a last ride out there!" 

Receiving confirmation from various members, be hopped on board before the hatch began to close. With the evacuation complete, Barnes took his first breather of the day. He would have assumed that with Godzilla in charge, the Titans would be a little more docile. Apparently that wasn't the case.

He looked out a window and caught sight of Rodan, nested atop a large apartment complex. The flyer was gazing out to sea, waiting for Typhon, if Barnes had heard right.

This was going to be one hell of a fight.

\-------------------

The sun had begun to dip when the water began to bubble off of the Cabo shoreline. As it churned and rose, a line of fins broke the surface, reflecting light with fierce intensity.

Rodan caught sight of this and stretched his wings, ready to take flight. He knew if he struck too soon, Typhon would flee back into the sea. He needed the beast to come ashore.

So he waited, watching as Typhon's head broke the water with a bellow. The serpent crawled its way out of the water, passing over one of the world's most popular beaches and slamming into the first row of buildings, now abandoned. Its long body flattened whatever trail Typhon sought to carve as it weaved its way towards downtown. 

Then, it caught a smell. An ashen scent.

Then the full force of Rodan slammed into Typhon, talons digging in as the pteranodon cut through a patch of scales. Typhon roared in surprise and pain, before whipping around and snapping at Rodan, clipping a wing with a tooth. 

Rodan backed off, propelling himself backwards, before diving beak first at Typhon with a tremendous roar of his own. They slammed together as windows shattered and buildings fell. Typhon slipped to one side and swung one of its forelimbs, catching Rodan on the head with a concussive blow. Rodan returned the favor by snapping at one of Typhon's fins, only to miss. Rodan retreated and began to circle Typhon, who coiled and prepared to strike at Rodan.

The fire demon saw its window, diving at Typhon with intensity long unused. The serpent struck at Rodan, but the flyer dodged, and raked his talons down the side of Typhon's neck. This drew a considerable amount of blood, but it was the pain that further enraged Typhon.

The serpent began to vibrate, and it's back fins began to extend. Suddenly, the vibrations doubled, and the wind began to howl and pick up. The turbulence began to shake Rodan around, as buildings were torn apart and a few larger ones crumbled. The One Born of Fire extended his wings, and began to glide in Typhon's wind. He could weather this storm.

\------------------

At Castle Bravo, A monitor near Rick picked up a new signal, spinning to look, he saw something that alarmed him.

All the ruckus was waking Godzilla.

 

\------------------

Rodan broke through the wind current, stabbing at Typhon with his beak. Although he caught the serpent above the eye, it was for naught as he was sucked back to Typhon's perimeter. Forced to glide again, Rodan had to wait. 

But Typhon did not. The sea monster intensified its vibrations, creating a downward breeze that slammed Rodan into the ground, and then allowed its winds to carry him back, slamming him into a row of hotels. Rodan was immobilized by the rubble, and as he was shaking it off, Typhon looked to close the distance.

But Rodan was quick enough to flap his wings towards Typhon, catching the current and allowing himself to be picked up, escaping the serpent's reach.

Escaping Typhonn's vortex took significant effort, but Rodan soon found himself able to circle of his own accord. He found no feasible way to strike at the creature below. So he continued to glide closer at some points, farther at others. He would not allow the serpent to escape. 

This fight was far from over.


	5. Return of the King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rodan and Typhon's battle awakens Godzilla, the Russell's lay Emma to rest, and a development is made.

Aboard the USS Argo, Colonel Foster could could only watch as what was once Cabo was continually flattened by Typhon's storm and Rodan's attacks. The city, although long evacuated, was still a tragic mess of rubble and fire. 

The Argo had arrived long after the sun had gone down. Their job was to ensure that the fight didn't roll up the Baja or down into the coast of southern Mexico. Whilst Rodan had been keeping Typhon restricted to the Cabo area, it would not take much for it to spill out of the current arena.

Foster remained focused on the fight in front of her. At the current pace, neither Titan looked to be able to beat the other. But Foster was a former ranger, and she could see the change in tone and pace coming. All it would take is a slip up. Just one. Then Rodan or Typhon would suffer greatly.

She turned to the communications table, where a red light indicated an incoming call. Stepping forward. She opened the channel.

"Argo, Colonel Foster here."

"OH THANK GOD!!...zilla." A voice broke through.

Foster's brows creased. She didn't re-

"Listen, my name is Doctor Rick Stanton. I work with Monarch. I'm bioacoustics analyst. You might remember me from Boston. I sorta-."

"Doctor." Foster interrupted him, causing him to cease his rambling.

After a pause, Foster cleared her throat, indicating to continue.

"So that fight you got up in Cabo? The one between Big Bird and the snake? It woke up Godzilla. He WILL be there within a half hour."

Foster nodded. "Okay Doctor. What do we do?"

"Back off. Let the big guy sort it out himself. That's why he's coming."

Foster was in general agreement. Her current operational parameters were against interfering.

"Copy that, Doctor. We'll get clear. 

She turned to the pilot, Harris.

"Harris! Put another half mile between us and them. We got more company coming!"

"Copy that."

Turning back to the console, she cleared her throat once more, grabbing Rick's attention.

"Anything else we need to know?"

A pregnant silence, then he came back on.

"Other then the whole spiel about being careful, I would say we're good."

Foster rolled her eyes. 

"Copy, over and out."

The channel closed, and Foster sighed. 

"Shit."

\--------------------

The waves above remained calm despite the force beneath them. Godzilla swam towards the land where the fight was taking place. His incredible hearing told him that Rodan was involved, and given that Godzilla needed to meet with the flyer, it seemed more than worth it to make the trip. 

However, Rodan sounded tired, and Godzilla knew that despite his great amount of energy, he was getting worn down bit by bit. The situation was growing urgent. As he went to pick up his pace, he grazed the shallows. 

He was breaking up this fight. Now.

\--------------------

As Rodan and Typhon reared to charge each other, a low rumble sounded, followed by a growl audible only to Titans. 

It was Godzilla. The King of the Monsters was near. 

Sure enough, his scutes, large and powerful, broke the surface and soon he rose with them, all 392 feet of Godzilla stepped into the sandy beaches of Cabo, eyes on the Sea Serpent and the One Born of Fire. He stopped on the edge of the city, and turned his head to Rodan. 

Godzilla growled low, and raised his voice an octave, rumbling to cap off the call. Rodan reared back, extending his wings and calling, slightly louder, but a commanding growl from Godzilla silenced any further arguments from him. Godzilla then turned to Typhon.

The serpent lowered its body and growled, almost ready to pounce. Godzilla stepped forward and crouched lower, roaring to silence Typhon. The roar made Typhon rear back, but soon he charged at Godzilla. 

Godzilla grabbed him by the throat and shoved him back, before spinning and striking Typhon with his tail. As Typhon fell back, Godzilla stood over him, spines flashing, waiting.

Typhon righted himself, and with reluctance, bowed. He submitted once more to Godzilla's rule.

The King stepped back, growling in satisfaction, before roaring at Typhon. The serpent scurried around Godzilla with a rumble. With a final glare at Rodan, Typhon returned to the sea.

Godzilla turned to Rodan. The flyer had done well in Godzilla's eyes. He stepped toward Rodan slowly, stopping in front of him. Godzilla softened his look, hopefully looking something akin to approval. He let out a small growl, and trilled in the middle of it. He stepped back and trilled into a small roar. 

Rodan postured up and called back at Godzilla. Flapping his wings once, and then calling at full roar to Godzilla. The King responded with a full roar of his own, and stepped back with a light growl.

Rodan was now the beta. Godzilla's right hand. The Deputy.

With a final call to the King of the Monsters, Rodan flapped his mighty wings and took off towards the Pacific. Hawaii had been nice, but Fiji was warmer.

Godzilla watched as Rodan departed. The city around him was rubble. Those two had been fighting hard. But Godzilla was happy to have an ally. Even as Alpha, the others would only barely heed his word without a capable Beta.

With an understanding that the humans might bring repercussions with today's fight, Godzilla stepped towards the sea. He was awake and eager to patrol the oceans of the world once more. As soon as he lowered into the waves, be pushed off of the ground with his feet, and began using his tail to propel himself out into the sea. 

As he prepared to head home, he heard a call. Small, almost definitely familiar. But he knew it.

With a sense of urgency, Godzilla changed course and fired off to the West. He had to be there. 

Her rebirth was critical.

\------------------

It was with a grim nod that Alan Jonah turned away from the monitor. The Orca had managed to reach Typhon, but without Emma or Mark Russell, the Alpha Frequency was lost to him. He needed it to push forward. 

He sighed. He had been so close to Ghidorah accomplishing his goals. He could have saved the world. But now he was waylaid by one small hiccup. One. Emma Russell's damned daughter Madison.

He needed to make some kind of progress or he'll kill someone. So he decided that maybe it was a better idea to head to the lab. Maybe they'll have something for him.

Stepping into the lab, he averted his eyes from the damaged left head of Ghidorah, and instead went to Doctor Raymond, who turned to him with a smile on his face.

"Good news sir! Ghidorah's biology has accepted our chemical formulas. With a little push, we can kick start his regeneration."

Jonah nodded, turning to the head. 

"Not quite yet. I still need the Alpha Frequency. Without it, Ghidorah would be as uncaged as before…. But I know where to get it."

He smiled, then continued.

"Be careful, Adam. I will be back in awhile. I'm going to take a trip to Illinois."

Raymond looked confused. "Sir?"

As Jonah began to stalk out of the room, his determination steeled. He had a plan. 

Time to put it into motion.

\------------------

The white rose rustled faintly against the wind. Resting on a flat cut slab, it was at risk of blowing away.

A hand steadied it.

Madison Russell sniffled as she held the rose to the tombstone. It had taken too long, she thought, to lay her mother to rest. She had been caught up in Monarch, with her Dad helping clean up the rest of the world, putting her personal tragedy to the side. But now here it was, in physical form, rooted in her grandparents farm like a tree. 

Here Lies Doctor Emma Russell, PhD  
Mother, Colleague, and Friend  
1971-2019

Madison stood, still staring at the tombstone. A hand, strong and reassuring, rested on her shoulder.

Mark Russell bore much of the same sadness and grief that his daughter did. But he kept it internalized. He needed to be strong for Madison, and the world. He sorely missed Emma's dry humor. He missed her love. He missed her. But it was his grief at losing Andrew that pushed her away. This time would be different. He wouldn't push anyone out, especially Madison. No bottles, and no rage. He was all she had, and he wouldn't let her down. Not if he could help it. 

He'd be damned if he failed his family again.


	6. Lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Godzilla moves across the Pacific towards a critical location, Jonah makes his move, revealing just how compromised Monarch is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Q&A Time! One question per person, ask Anything you want to know about the story so far, or any creative decisions I've made and I'll post the responses in the notes of Chapter 7!
> 
> I also want to thank you all for the support these first five chapters! I know we haven't gotten far, but I'm willing to go a long way with all of this support.

Alan Jonah watched as the Russell's car pulled away from the farm, and began rolling down the road. The ambush was laid and once he had them in his pocket, he could go back to HQ, unlock the Alpha Frequency, and finally save the world.

The only issue was that they would need to pry the info on accessing the Alpha Frequency from Mark Russell. Jonah knew that it would be a somewhat difficult task. That is exactly why he waited until he had his daughter, Madison, with him. He would use her as leverage against Mark. The more he fought, the more he would hurt her. 

Jonah had never passionately hated anyone in his life. But that 15 year old, Madison Russell, had brought out all of his rage. He wasn't far removed from shooting her and leaving her for dead. In fact, he was looking forward to the aftermath. The world crumbling because Mark went soft, Madison trying to comfort her father…. Jonah raising the gun.

Jonah was never a selfish man. Never one to take revenge or enjoy his work. He had a world to save. But he would allow himself to savor this. Only this. Because Madison deserved it, and Mark would piss him off somewhere, if he was like his wife and daughter.

Jonah traveled back over the hill and climbed into the SUV, nodding to the driver.

It was off to collect his keys to the world.

\---------------------

The first thing that surprised Mark today was the lack of traffic on the highway. There were only a handful of cars in the vicinity, and they all kept their distance from each other. He spied no blockages up ahead, or behind as far as he could see.

This would be a smooth drive to O'Hare. They would be early. He turned to Madison, who had her eyes closed and her head against the window. She was out like a light. Probably just as exhausted as he was from the events of the last six and a half months. He couldn't believe it himself. 

The car made a funky noise. Good thing it was a rental, because Mark did not want to have to deal with this damn thing. He hated auto work. Despised it with his entire being.

The car hit a bump, then a scratching tear sounded and before Mark knew it, they had lost all four tires. The Damn things had popped!

He slammed on the breaks, keeping the wheel straight as the car nearly swerved into traffic. They managed to slow to a halt, but Mark kept the damn hazards on. He looked to Madison, who was looking around wildly. 

"You okay, Maddie?" Mark asked.

She shook her head, "Dad… look."

Mark looked out the front of the car to see all the vehicles that they had been rolling with had all begun to roll towards them. Slowly.

"What the hell?"

The cars stopped. Then all of the doors flung open. Masked men in tactical gear, mollies and IBA's with submachine guns came spilling out of the cars, surrounding them.

Mark put his hands up, taking them off the wheel.

One soldier stepped forward.

"Get out of the vehicle, and keep your hands where I can see them." He gruffly ordered.

Mark and Madison complied, stepping out of the vehicle and standing side by side at the front.

It was a tense moment, nobody moving an inch. Mark wondered if he was going to die.

Behind the gruff soldier, the sea of troops parted. A tall man, with white hair balding in the Middle stepped up.

Alan Jonah, eco terrorist extraordinaire.

"Hello, Madison." He spoke, as calm as if he was on a beach.

He looked to Mark, then back to Madison. Then he nodded and turn around walking away.

"Take them." He commanded.

A bag slid over Madison's head. Mark stepped up to help her, but a rifle stock to the head sent him into the black.

\----------------------

She stirred at the light, maybe at all of the sounds. The murmuring of the humans around her egg. Her awakening was as comfortable as she remembered. Were those her memories? The memories her mother had passed on often collided with hers. Was her cocoon too small? It was cramped in here.

A low call sounded, grabbing the larval Mothra's attention. It sounded familiar. Who ever it was, they were definitely very strong. She released a low call of her own, wondering just who was looking for her. Who could possibly want to see her now?

The answer was immediate. He was coming. 

Godzilla was ensuring the restoration of the natural order.

\----------------------

Rick wasn't in the best of moods when Sam entered the command center at Castle Bravo. In fact, as he was storming up to Sam, the public figure for Monarch felt his heart stop, seeing the urgency in Rick's eyes. 

"Hey Rick! Look I spoke to the Mexican President, and the world is pitching in so we can fix up Cabo… Rick?"

The scientist in question looked absolutely worried.

"Sam….. Have you heard from Mark?"

Sam shook his head, he hadn't heard anything since landed in Langley.

Rick sighed.

"Sam, Mark and Madison didn't report in. They're missing."

Sam's mouth must have hit the floor. If it didn't, he'd be amazed.

"What do you think…." He couldn't finish. 

Sensing that, Rick continued. 

"We don't know. But what we do know was that he did leave the family farm. So between there and O'Hare… they disappeared."

At that moment, Chief Griffin approached.

"Hey, you guys are gonna wanna see this."

The men followed her to a console, where she inserted a USB. From there, she pulled up a file, marked "Forensics" and clicked on the only tab.

"We had a team in the AO helping eggheads with some surveys. The teams were casing around Indianapolis."

She opened the file. 

"When we found this plane" she pointed at a small two prop aircraft,

"In our zone, we investigated. No pilots or manifest. We did see some well armed Marcs though. We dropped them and brought a team to do the once over on the plane."

She turned to Rick and Sam.

"Three guesses who's plane it was."

The two men shared a look, knowing exactly who.

Griffin voiced their thoughts.

"Jonah. He wasn't a far drive from Illinois, and given how some of the boys at 32 were loyal to him before Ghidorah, i'll bet that he's got insider Intel." She finished.

Rick nodded solemnly. Then looked to Sam, who simply looked between the two.

"Sam, get a hold of Chen. Get her up to speed and back to Castle Bravo from whatever project she's on. Bring her sister too. I'll get on the line with the other outposts. See who we can really let in on this. If Monarch is compromised…. Boy, we are up shit creek without a paddle."

He turned to Griffin.

"Can you get Foster and G-Team updated?"

Griffin nodded.

"Already done. All Argo personnel are being screened as we speak."

With a nod, Rick turned away, walking slowly towards his console. 

Then he spoke.

"Until we reconvene its business as usual around here. We keep quiet about this. All of us. With all the Titans running wild we cannot afford to play Civil War."

\-----------------

Being tasked with a fleet of the most advanced warships in the world was an incredible feat and a higher honor. Admiral Stenz knew this all too well. Unfortunately, he had also learned one impossible truth.

All of those ships were useless when Godzilla decides he wants to beat feet across the Pacific.

Currently, tracking models had him aiming just south of Shanghai, but given his tendencies, Godzilla could just as easily flip around and demolish San Francisco again, as unlikely as that was. He seemed hellbent on crossing the Pacific, on reaching China. 

He understood there was one Monarch outpost in China. Outpost 74. Built following the destruction of Outpost 61 during Alan Jonah's raid and Mothra's subsequent escape. The event that caused this whole mess.

74 was currently tasked with two assignments, the monitoring of the egg currently believed to be Mothra, and the tracking of all Hollow Earth movements, be they geological or Titan caused, in East Asia.

Given that Godzilla could access the Hollow Earth from anywhere, Stenz knew that it was likely Mothra he was after. Given that she had yet to awaken, Stenz could only guess as to why. But given the presence of civilians and scientists in the region, and the fact Godzilla would soon cross into Chinese waters, he had a decision to make.

Intervene or listen to Serizawa?

Stenz signed, running a hand through his hair. Every inch of his Navy teachings said defer to the Secretary of the Navy or the President. His human side said to jam the fleet between Godzilla and Mothra, to buy the people time. It was his conscious, his experience and understanding of Godzilla, bestowed to him by Serizawa and the actions of the King himself. Twice now Godzilla had saved the world, and the beast was reigning in the other Titans every day.

Stenz had no reason to doubt Godzilla. Not one.

So he leaned back in his chair. He wouldn't give any order. It was not worth the fight and the death.

Godzilla knew what he was doing.


	7. Approach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question One: Will I be taking any liberties with the Titans abilities? If so who and why?
> 
> Answer: Well I kind of have too. We don't get much outside of Godzilla, Mothra, Rodan, or Ghidorah in the film. But mainly the new Titans will see some abilities added, as evidenced by Typhoon.
> 
> Question Two: Am I alluding to Mecha King Ghidorah, and if so, will the Left Head become the middle head?
> 
> Answer: Michael Dougherty sorta answered a bit of that on Twitter, actually. I can't personally say for sure, because believe it or not, I don't even know where I'm going yet. But according to Dougherty, Left Head is Left Head for life.

Monarch Outpost 74 was bustling with activity. Not only was Scylla active in the Hollow Earth, setting seismic alarms off left and right, but Mothra was gestating at an unprecedented rate. Also, Godzilla was on the way. So one could say it was about to get a little crazy. 

But Houston Brooks was more than used to crazy, being a veteran of the first Skull Island expedition. Having dealt with Kong and the Skullcrawlers, he knew what it took to survive a situation involving Titans. But he had to admit, Godzilla was on another level to the Kong of 1972.

Nonetheless, the King of the Monsters was due to arrive within the hour, and a fight between Mothra and Godzilla, however spectacular, would not be worth the risk to watch. He was packing up his seismometer and Richter scale for the ride out. His readings would have to wait.

Meanwhile, just outside, Ling Chen continued to conduct bioacoustics readings on Mothra. She had been detecting calls from her and another creature. With Godzilla approaching, time was running out. The lack of Emma Russell or Rick Stanton's expertise only complicated things more. Ling was only becoming acquainted with the individual bioacoustics of each Titan when she was selected for Outpost 61 and later Outpost 74.

Finally, Ling made a critical breakthrough, matching up a signal with its source. With the first down, the next thread lined up easy enough. What appeared shocked her. 

At the top was Mothra's stats. Labeled "Titanus Mosura," it showed no hostile responses. The calls were calm, and her heart was steady. Ling was more confused. She would have thought that an approaching Titan would be cause for alarm. Especially for Mothra, who was still inside the egg.

Below, was what caught her. 

Titanus Gojira. Godzilla.

Why was Godzilla calling back to Mothra? Yes, she knew that their relationship was crucial to the natural order, especially in regards to the movements and threats from the other Titans. Was it really so important that the King of the Monsters had to swim across the entirety of the Pacific Ocean to ensure Mothra's safety?

Ling supposed it was due to the larva's vulnerability. Until she reached her adult form, Mothra would be an easy target for any of the Titans. But if Godzilla was here, who would enforce the law of the land? Rodan? Methuselah? Behemoth?

It didn't matter. Godzilla was coming, and no one was sure how he would react to seeing a bunch of humans around.

It was time to go.

\---------------------

Deep beneath the crust, Scylla crawled through the hollow earth. Some sections, like the one she had taken residence in, were damp. She preferred damp, as it was easier to climb around. 

She had been hearing calls. Following them had led her here. Up on the surface, Godzilla was approaching. Whatever he was after, it was young, most definitely. But it was one of them. That's where the problem began. Scylla was hungry. She needed to feed. The radiation was good for sustenance. But for building up her especially vulnerable body, a small Titan would do.

Scylla began digging. She could beat Godzilla there. She knew she could.

\-----------------------

Mark awoke to find himself strapped to a wooden chair. He tried to examine his bindings, only to find that they had tied his hands behind him. He examined the room around him, only to find no one. 

No one except Madison. She was hanging, arms out to the sides, pinned to the wall. Mark knew she was unconscious, so he examined her bindings. The contraption she was strapped to hand chains around her wrists that fed into pulleys, located on opposite sides of Madison.

It was with a sick realization that Mark realized they were just gonna tear her in half until he gave them the Alpha Frequency. She wouldn't last five goddamn minutes. Jonah was a sick son of a Bitch if Mark had ever met one.

Speaking of that devil, the door swung open, slamming the wall. This caused Madison to stir, but whatever she did must've hurt, because she winced and groaned.

Alan Jonah went to Mark, kneeling down in front of the father.

"Don't worry. We only had to make sure the pulleys worked."

At that, Mark struggled against his chair. He'd kill this man!

Jonah chuckled. 

"Relax Mark…. She won't die until long after you have. You see, Madison here ruined my plans for the world. Killed Ghidorah, flattened Boston and caused the events that led to Emma's death."

Jonah stood to his full height, eyeing Mark.

"So now she's going to suffer. She's going to suffer a lot and while I enjoy it, you get to watch."

Jonah turned and gestured to the pulleys.

"It is quite fascinating how the body will come apart. First her soft tissues will strain, then tear. Tendons and ligaments not long after."

He turned back to Mark, body still half facing the pulleys.

"Next are the muscles and organs. Once those go the whole thing just becomes a...mush."

He completes his turn to Mark, kneeling back down.

"But, say you… give me the Alpha Frequency…. I'll let you both right out that front door. Give you a head start before I set the world on fire."

He leans forward, going face to face with Mark.

"But do not test me, Doctor Russell… or you will fail."

He stood and turned away, heading for the door.

"You have one hour. Make a decision or make your peace."

The door slammed behind Alan Jonah. Mark turned to face Madison, who finally looked up, barely coherent.

"Don't…. Don't…. Dun do it, da…."

Madison fell unconscious once more.

Mark flared with an old anger, enraged at Madison's condition. He would kill Alan Jonah and get Maddie out. 

The world depended on it.

\----------------------

"Anything?"

Sam Coleman paced the Castle Bravo command center, eagerly hoping for any new info on Mark and Madison's whereabouts.

But Rick Stanton had the same answer as the previous 23 times.

"No. No Sam, I don't."

On the other side of the room, Ilene Chen was barely keeping it together. Her sister was in Godzilla's path and Mark was now a prisoner of Alan Jonah. She wasn't just not doing well….

She was about to lose her shit.

She stormed over to the bioacoustics station.

"Can you track their phones?"

Rick raised an eyebrow.

"Uh…. No. No that's not how bioacoustics work."

He paused.

"But I know exactly what I COULD track."

Rick started pressing buttons, whizzing left and right.

Sam stepped forward.

"Uh Rick? Whaddya-"

"Madison." Rick stated.

At the silence, he explained.

"When Emma redesigned the Orca she needed a baseline for the Alpha Frequency, because it combines Human and Godzilla's bioacoustics. She didn't have Mark as a steady human sample."

He turned. 

"But she did have Madison."

Sam nodded very, VERY slowly.

"How long will it take?" Asked Chen.

Rick shrugged.

"I gotta sort through a bear minimum of 300 million human beings. Plus she's not a 400 foot lizard. So it's like a needle in a haystack. But it's our best…. Our ONLY bet, at the moment." 

He turned, looking at Sam.

"Get G-Team updated. We'll need them ready. I'll let you know when I get something."

He set to work, and Sam stepped away to make the call to Foster.

Chen closed her eyes and took a deep breath. This would work. It HAD too. After Graham and Serizawa, she didn't know if she could lose anyone else. She refocused on the map, on China. She could only hope Ling would be okay.

\--------------------

As the water broke, and the shallows turned into beach, Godzilla began to stride forward with a purpose. Mothra was so vulnerable, especially now that he needed to hurry. He would sleep on his arrival, given how much energy he had expended crossing the ocean at his top speed.

The human ships had parted for him, allowing him access to this location. The small ones were finally learning that he meant no harm, he just had places to be. It was best not to get in his way. Especially when it concerned protecting the young larva.

It would not take long for her to grow. But weakness invites challenge and Godzilla would answer. 

This King didn't have an army. He was the army. He would chop down all foes, kill all who opposed him. He had his goal, and it would be seen accomplished.

Within a few hours, Godzilla was within sight of the egg. Within, a pulsating blue glow that illuminated the surrounding area. A few small signs of human presence were around, but they had long departed. That was good. They were generally squishy and gender to get in the way.

As he drew closer, he began to feel vibrations that were not his own. He stopped and scanned the area. Where were they coming from? He couldn't see any Titans around. So was it a ground shake? 

He got his answer when directly between him and the egg, tons of dirt and rock were kicked up, heralding the arrival of long skinny legs, attached to a bulbous head. Godzilla stood, body tensed, ready to fight. He released a low growl.

Scylla turned, and screeched back.

As Godzilla locked eyes with the creature, he saw the need in its eyes. It was hunting. It had targeted Mothra. Big mistake.

Godzilla didn't even bless her with a warning roar. He just charged. Scylla recoiled and leapt out of the way, and Godzilla managed to spin around and skid to a halt before colliding with the egg.

Scylla tensed, pacing for a moment. Godzilla wasn't moving. This meal wasn't worth the fight.

She turned and headed back under. She could manage without.

Godzilla postures up and released a roar into the sky, a challenge to any who would dare try to harm the Larva. Upon hearing no response, he began to flatten the ground, build comfortable resting place.

He was gonna be here for a few days


	8. Building Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Jonah seeks the Alpha Frequency, Monarch scrambles to locate Mark and Madison. Meanwhile, Godzilla's priortization of Mothra's egg raises a few questions for Titan and Humans alike.

"Tell me, Mark…. Do you really think that I won't tear her in half to get what I want? Because I will."

Madison struggled to stay awake as Jonah beat her father. The first round of getting pulled two separate ways was over, and she was tired. The continuous strain left her aching, unable to move outside of the small lifting of her head. She was incapacitated.

Jonah had probably thought that Mark would crack immediately. But Dad must be trusting her, because he is dragging this out. He's avoiding giving Jonah that frequency at any cost. Even the cost of his own daughters current comfort. But it was a small price. The frequency would give Jonah more control over the Titans. Then it would be a new catastrophe.

Jonah continued to circle around Mark, a predatory gleam in his eyes. The eco terrorist was hellbent on getting the secret to the Alpha Frequency out of Mark. It didn't matter who he hurt. He wanted that power to enact his plan.

Then, said devil turned to Madison. He examined her for a moment. Then, a smile appeared, growing by the second. He looked to a man near the lever. He nodded.

The soldier flipped the lever and Madison felt the slack on the chains begin to dissipate. Soon they would tighten and begin to pull. Jonah turned to Mark.

"In thirty seconds the pulling will begin. Tell me the secret Mark, and she won't have to endure anymore pain."

Mark looked stricken with fear, and looked to Madison. She looked back, locking eyes and shaking her head. She would take the pain.

Mark nodded, and looked to Jonah, eyes locking in a powerful statement.

"Fuck you, Green Peace."

Jonah looked almost taken aback. Then, he simply nodded and turned away. 

"Three minutes, Cooper. Let's see how those elbows hold up."

\--------------------

With Godzilla currently resting, awake and alert, near Mothra's egg, Brooks and Ling were hard at work. Brooks was conducting a series of seismic readings, trying to deduce Scylla's route and get a map of the nearby Hollow Earth put together. Ling, however, was more focused on the two giant monsters in their immediate vicinity, and the ramshackle tent was the only protection from the sun as the computer continued to give off the most breathtaking readings ever.

According to the sets of bioacoustics displayed, Ling Chen was almost certain of two insane facts.

The first, was that Godzilla would make a great father. 

The second? He was humming an inaudible lullaby to the egg. The tune was obviously having an affect, as Mothra's vitals were now much more stable. But why? Why was Godzilla so hellbent on blowing across the ocean to hum a song? What was the purpose?

She dove into the readings more. She needed an answer.

\------------------

Aboard the Argo, Colonel Foster was rather perplexed by Godzilla's actions. Nonetheless, she knew that with him preoccupied, Monarch and the world by extension, had to be vigilant. Especially with Scylla's recent attempt to attack Mothra. That alone could upset Serizawa's natural order.

Admittedly, Rodan was also no longer on the threat list, according to Monarch. The skybound Titan was avoiding cities and chasing Titans around in a very similar pattern to Godzilla. "He's the new beta" they had said. Hell if she knew. If he came after them, he was an issue. However, if he was helping, then more power to him.

Foster sighed. Godzilla, Mothra, and Rodan. One big Titan team. She supposed that given the circumstances, it was a fine team. On top of all the firepower they had to help them now, it was pretty hard to picture any new threats actually being an issue.

Except of course, for Godzilla and Rodan themselves. There's still nothing holding them back from going after humanity. Rodan alone could flatten the western hemisphere before anybody could stop him, and after what he did in Boston, Godzilla proved he was no slouch in the vast destructive power department either.

She doubted Mothra could square off against Godzilla and win. She had gotten lucky in Boston, having caught Rodan off guard.

Foster knew it wouldn't happen twice.

\-------------------

"So no progress?"

Rick turned to Chen, who was looking about ten years older than normal.

"You do realise I've narrowed it down to half a continent, right? Besides, what I'm doing is technically unethical. Possibly illegal."

Chen stepped forward and leaned in.

"We cannot lose them. You must hurry!" She raised her voice.

Rick stood up, not one to back down. 

"AND YOU NEED TO UNDERSTAND, ILENE!"

The use of her first name made her pause before she could argue. She knew Rick never raised his voice unless he was incredibly upset or distressed.

He sighed.

"Look. I wanna find him as much as you do. Believe me. Two people who don't deserve half of the shit they've gone through are now in the hands of the single most dangerous man alive. We are running out of time, and if this doesn't work, or if I don't get it right, we lose them. Okay? So please, Chen…. Please let me do my job."

Chen looked at the man in front of her. Rick Stanton was tired. Visibly upset, and most Definitely worried. Chen had overstepped. He needed to do this.

"Okay." She nodded to him.

As Rick turned, she added

"If you need anything...anything at all. Let me know."

He nodded, before putting on his headphones and returning to work.

Leaving the man be, Chen stepped away, towards the main window. Looking out into the deep, she contemplated a Monarch without Mark Russell. A Future without certainty. 

The thought of what would happen if Alan Jonah killed Mark and Madison haunted everyone. But the plan to find them would work. Hopefully. Because if it didn't, the world would lose its best chance at holding off the Titans.

She just hoped everything would be okay at this point.

\---------------

Across the table from Admiral William Stenz sat Monarch liaison Sam Coleman. The younger man had flown up from Castle Bravo to San Diego to discuss the current issue of Alan Jonah. Stenz knew that Mr. Coleman had come for support. What Stenz hadn't known until five minutes ago was that Monarch's chief scientist, Mark Russell and his daughter had been kidnapped by the eco terrorist himself.

Now, the matter was complicated. Use of force was out the window effectively until Doctor Russell and his daughter were secure.

They needed a scalpel in a world that just filled up with chainsaws. That's why Mr. Coleman was here. Unfortunately, until their proposed plan to locate the pair provided results, Stenz could only afford to give the same answer.

"No. Without that signal we cannot just send a SEAL team kicking in doors."

Sam was quiet at that. Then he tried to respond again, but fell quiet.

Stenz continued.

"We don't have the resources you do. We can't track them. We can't hunt them. It's on YOU to get their location. Once you have it, I'll sign the mission off myself. I'm sorry, Doctor."

Sam, eyes redeemed from exhaustion looked back.

"No. On behalf of Monarch… I'm sorry."

\----------------------

Madison's vocal cords had given out long ago, so the sickening pop as her right elbow dislocated was the loudest noise Mark had ever heard. It pained him so deeply. He felt broken. He couldn't let her get hurt. He couldn't watch her die. He couldn't lose her. Not after Andrew and Emma.

God…. Emma nearly destroyed the world for Madison. To "save" her. But he was just watching her die? No. He wouldn't. He couldn't.

But was it worth the world? The same world he had promised Emma for a proposal? The world he wanted Madison and Andrew to see again and again? Was it worth it?

He looked at Madison. She had gone through so much hell and was going through more. How had he let this go so long? He was a monster. A pathetic man.

A terrible father. A terrible husband. He was a shit person. He knew it now and he needed to fix it. He needed to save her.

He needed Madison.

"I'll do it." He said.

The soldier Cooper, stopped.

"Again. Louder." He ordered.

Mark looked him in the eye.

"I'll give you the Alpha Frequency."

\---------------

Rodan circled high above the clouds, eyes cast down at Godzilla and the egg. He knew the thing was important. He knew what that egg held.

He hated it. He had attained the rank of beta through fighting and playing babysitter for a sleeping King, and it was to be gifted away? Godzilla was a foolish alpha. He needed to be aware of Rodan's own strength.

He wouldn't challenge for Alpha. But he would knock some sense into the holder of said position.

Rodan began to circle wider, descending as he did.

He was going to raise hell.


	9. Godzilla vs Rodan, Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Mark sets to work on the Orca, Jonah begins the next phase of his plan. Meanwhile, Godzilla and Rodan hit a rough patch in their new relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just learned today that their are a few measurement issues in regards to Godzilla that I will need rectify. Luckly, its only one or two lines from earlier chapters. Easy fix.
> 
> I enjoyed writing this one, and I actually have a roadmap for what I'm going to do for the next few chapters. Nothing written, but a general idea.

Godzilla slowly moved his head side to side as he rested near the egg. He enjoyed looking at the hills, trees, and even the sky. He had not had a moment to stop and enjoy the world's beauty since his reawakening over six years ago. After killing the parasites, he had returned to the sea, remerging to kill the larger parasite as well as the pretender king.

Even the humans, for all the trouble they caused him decades ago, were sorely missed. They were always so interesting to watch. They passed around on soft feet and cluttered to each other. Sometimes there were so many it was hard to look at. Though Godzilla would never admit it to Rodan or Mothra, he liked having humans around. 

Which is why he did not care that some humans were nearby. They had been here longer than he had and they did not hurt the egg. Therefore, they could stay and watch. He was okay with their curious nature. Few Titans were.

He glanced to Mothra. She had grown much in the past few days. The radiation he was giving off had greatly sped up her growth. She would only be a few more days with his help, easily another few months without. Regardless, he needed her back. With Rodan and Mothra as co-betas, the natural order would be secure.

At that thought, Godzilla furrowed his brows. Many months ago, he would have never considered Rodan beta material. The flyer had never been associated with Godzilla back in the time before the humans, and even after they both had awoken, Godzilla was too busy battling the invader. Rodan had only shown up afterwards, wounded.

But like his wings, there had been a fire. Rodan had still wanted to fight, even after watching Godzilla annihilate the surrounding city. Even when wounded. Godzilla supposed that's when the idea formed. Mothra had just died and Godzilla needed rest. Given that Rodan was wounded and no other Titan was powerful enough, Godzilla just lumbered off to rest. He figured Rodan would naturally take charge, and he had been right. 

What surprised Godzilla the most was how easy it was to convince Rodan to become the beta. He had interrupted the battle with Typhoon to ask, and sure enough, the flyer said yes. Of course, Godzilla knew Rodan wouldn't be comfortable with Mothra coming back. But once Godzilla laid out the co-beta idea he should be okay with it.

A sharp cut broke through the clouds in the distance. An object was racing towards him. Godzilla rose to his full height. He then stepped forward, placing himself between the object and the egg. He had to protect it.

He noticed that the object was growing fast. That's when Godzilla realized just how big it was. Then, like a light breaking over a mountain, he knew. It was Rodan. Why was he here? What was the trouble? Was it too serious for the beta?

It took another second for Godzilla to realize that Rodan was coming straight at him, and he wasn't slowing down. Not one bit.

Rodan let out an angry roar, one that took Godzilla off his guard as the flyer flew towards him at top speed. Godzilla dodged and Rodan flew right by, air whistling as the wind nearly knocked Godzilla off of his feet. Godzilla let out a roar of outrage, demanding an answer as to why Rodan was attacking him.

He didn't get one.

Instead, the One Born of Fire circled around and made another charge at Godzilla. Again, Godzilla dodged. Rodan flew up and began to circle, an eye on Godzilla. He maintained a consistent speed, and watched for a moment to strike. Godzilla, on the other hand, prepared to strike. He'd blast this flyer out of the sky.

Godzilla began building that familiar heat, the blue glow growing as atomic energy surged from his reservoirs, growing in power as they approached the exit. Godzilla planted a foot out to his right, which would help him pivot.

With a growl, Godzilla threw his head to an upward angle, targeting Rodan as atomic heat spewed forth from his maw. The energy carved through the air and hit Rodan square in the chest, knocking the pteranodon off balance and forcing him to the ground. Godzilla reigned in the atomic fire, putting a cap on the energy within.

The King of the Monsters stomped forward, weary of his agile opponent. As the dust began to settle. Godzilla was caught off guard as Rodan flew out and slammed into Godzilla, a talon wrapping onto Godzilla's neck and dragging him several fields away, letting go at high speeds and knocking Godzilla over. He immediately flipped a loop in the air, and flew back in, taking his talons across Godzilla's side. 

As Godzilla regained his footing, he saw Rodan coming in for another attack. He was durable, and Rodan was fast.

This fight would last awhile.

\---------------------

As Mark had set to work on the Orca, Alan Jonah had been watching with keen interest, memorizing every step Mark took. There would be no need for outside help, let alone from these damned Russell's if he had it down. But Mark was making ample progress, obviously eager to see himself and Madison out.

So with that in mind, he marched off to the lab, where Adam was waiting. 

"Sir…. The device…. Is it ready?"

Jonah turned to him, a smile forming.

"Indeed. Where close enough to where I believe we can kick start the regeneration process."

Adam nodded. 

"So we are bringing him back?"

Jonah stepped towards what was once the severed Left Head of Ghidorah.

"It's finally time to see this through." He said.

\----------------------

"Shit! It's getting bad down there!"

"How bad?!" Sam said, running to Rick's side.

"Real bad. Godzilla and Rodan are going hard. Their fight might carry them far from the egg, but those people are still in danger."

Sam nodded.

"I'll contact the Argo, see if they can spare ospreys to help with the evacuation."

"Make it quick! Rodan is picking up speed!"

Sam ran to a comm station, while Rick watched from a weak camera feed as Rodan tore at Godzilla, the lizard batting away the attempts by Rodan to harm his face.

Sam quickly dialed up the Argo, but got static. He tried again, but more static.

"Shit….. Shit….. Sh…. Shi- Ugh Rick! I can't get through the signal is too bad."

Rick sighed. 

"Then all we can do is watch. Where's Chen?"

Sam turned to Rick, trying to calm down as he spoke.

"In her quarters, getting a list of old Ghidorah sightings pieced together. Apparently Zeus was inspired by Ghidorah."

The look in Rick's eyes was clear.

It didn't matter, the Bioacoustics analyst was out of shits to give. He needed Chen to know Ling was in trouble.

"Go get her. Her sister is at 74."

Realization set in for Sam.

"Oh my god. Okay. Okay I'm on it!"

The tech junkie turned poster boy jogged off, and Rick turned back to the screen, where King and Companion squared up once more.

Good god this was gonna get ugly.

\----------------------

Rodan glided in and tore at the back of Godzilla's head, only enraging the King as he was forced to back off, dodging Godzilla's mighty tail as he did. It was hard to get results, but Rodan could see where he had drawn a miniscule amount of blood on Godzilla's side. If it could bleed, it could die.

Something predatory overtook Rodan, and he charged in, slamming his weight into Godzilla and nearly knocking the monster over. Rodan chomped and snapped at Godzilla, and raked his talons across Godzilla in every which way he could, hoping to hurt the reptile long enough to subdue him. 

He was tired of being subordinate.

With one last leap, glide, and slam, he knocked Godzilla over. He leapt up onto Godzilla, eager to do damage to his belly….

Only for another atomic ray to hit him in the face, sending him flying under power that was not his own, into a hillside. The impact rattled Rodan, and it took a second to get his bearings. However, he managed to right himself, turning to Godzilla.

Stalemate. Neither Titan was going to leave themselves exposed. Their fight had been fierce. But Godzilla had a noticeable edge. Rodan however, did not care for edges. He would not be cast aside for a hatching. This was as much his world as it was Godzilla's. It was time to stake his claim.

Godzilla meanwhile, stared down his opponent with a well known and much practiced ferocity. Rodan had thought himself above the Alpha? That was foolish. Rodan was strong, Godzilla would give him that. But he was the strongest. Rodan had bowed before and he would bow again. He was not above the natural order. He did not know where he sat. Where he would sit alongside Mothra.

Godzilla would rectify the rebelliousness first. The plan would come later. 

He had an order to maintain.


	10. Godzilla vs Rodan, Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Godzilla and Rodan battle on, Jonah closes in on the return of an evil Titan.

Alan Jonah watched on with a keen interest as the neck that had regenerated began to transition into a body. Slowly but surely Ghidorah was growing itself back. Soon he would be reborn, and with a proper Alpha Frequency and having implanted more bioacoustic sensors in the head, Ghidorah would be much more controllable this time around. Given the fact that he could control the other Titans, save for Godzilla, meant that with Ghidorah's rebirth, Jonah would gain the keys to the world.

However, all of that was up in the air until Mark finished the Frequency input. While the man was making ample progress in said venture, Jonah could tell he was taking all of the unnecessary precautions. Regardless, if Mark didn't get it done, then him and his daughter would be at the mercy of Ghidorah.

A smile crossed Jonah's face. What a win that would be. A controllable Ghidorah and two dead Russell's. For him, all of the loose ends would be tied and he would be untouchable. It wasn't just a good way to cap off his long, hard fought quest to save the world.

It was the right way.

\---------------------------

Godzilla braced his feet as Rodan attempted another pass at knocking him down, firing his atomic breath as the flyer approached. Rodan veered off and dodged the blast, knocking a chunk of a small hill off with the tip of his wing. Godzilla followed the fire demon with his eyes, and positioned himself to swing his tail. As Rodan came around, with speed building, Godzilla pivoted, lifting his tail as he did so.

Rodan took the tail straight to the side, the force of the impact rattling the very Earth. He lost control and spun out, tearing into a large patch of forest on the way down. The heat of his wings ignited a swath of what was once dense forest, now a ruined landscape. He stood, preparing to take off again when Godzilla slammed into him hard, throwing him farther than before.

Rodan landed once more near a rocky cliff. Above him on the cliff was a cluster of weather stations. Inside, many Chinese government workers scrambled for safety, as Godzilla approached the pteranodon. Some tried to stay, to call the government, but their co workers pulled them away, and in the chaos, no call was made.

Outside, Godzilla neared his fallen for, expecting him to be down for the count. However, Rodan extended his wings as he stood. He began to glow, the veins in his wings brightening. Then, with no further warning, all of the built up energy shot to the bottom of his wings, and hot, pyroclastic ash shot up around Rodan and Godzilla like a smokescreen. 

Godzilla's eyes stung and his throat burned. He could breathe, but it definitely hurt. He searched for Rodan in all the ash, but couldn't find him. It was hard to see. With his sight hindered, he had to listen. Closing his eyes, Godzilla took in the sounds. The nearby humans were screaming, the fires were crackling.

The air was splitting.

Godzilla charged up his atomic breath, and fired straight up, the force of the beam dissipating the smoke as it shot into the sky.

Directly into Rodan.

The fire demon took the hit head on, and spiraled into the weather station, destroying it as he rolled back down the cliff side. He came to a stop at Godzilla's feet. The King towered over Rodan, and he planted a foot at the end of Rodan's left wing. He growled down at his beta, demanding an answer as to why he had been so bold to attack Godzilla while he was guarding the egg.

Rodan however, had other ideas. He roared and charged his wings again. Godzilla knew what was coming, and stepped back. Now free, Rodan discharged his wings, releasing more ash as he lifted off once more. He flapped his wings, gaining altitude and speed. He then circled around and charged at Godzilla, slamming into the Alpha. He lifted off again, and latched his talons onto Godzilla's shoulders, digging in. 

Godzilla yelped in surprise when Rodan pulled him back from the cliff, then managed to actually lift Godzilla off the ground. With a flap of his incredible wings, Rodan flew forward. Godzilla met the mountain face first, and was forced partway into the mountain. He struggled to escape, and for the moment, Godzilla realized he was stuck.

Rodan knew this, and charged in, taking his talons up and down Godzilla's sides once more. Blood began to leak from the wounds. Rodan's attacks were adding up. The fire demon charged his wings, and released the last of his energy, adding insult to injury as Godzilla struggled to escape the mountain.

Rodan flapped off and away, circling all the way back to the egg, and then accelerating towards Godzilla, intent on driving him through the mountain. However, the rocks began to crack.

Godzilla broke free with a roar of anger, eyes and spines glowing in the fearsome blue of rage. He turned, and fired one last time. The bean cut through the cloud, and revealed Godzilla to Rodan.

Rodan was unable to dodge as Godzilla hit him with a perfect headshot. His only saving grace being the low energy of the beam. But the force along drove him backwards, in a complete reversal of momentum, into the ground. Despite his best efforts, Rodan found himself without any more energy to fight. So he stood on shaky legs, facing Godzilla as he approached.

The King of the Monsters came to a stop in front of Rodan. Godzilla was filled with fury and confusion. Rodan would give him answers, and bow. He was past mercy. He was ready to kill.

Rodan seemed to get the message, and bowed, crowing as he did. He once again fell subservient. His anger however, was no longer as intense. He had fought, and fought hard. He knew he had tried. This King was no pretender. 

Godzilla stepped back, feeling the rage subside as he growled out his question. He expected an answer.

Rodan obliged, roaring back at Godzilla, who tilted his head and let out a smaller, lower roar. Rodan felt confusion flood him. Two betas? He didn't know if it was possible. But Godzilla stepped forward, roaring loud to certify that Rodan was still beta, as would be Mothra upon her rebirth.

Godzilla understood why Rodan had been so angry. He had attained a high status, and it had been threatened by the return of Mothra. Of course the flyer would question his decision. Any reasonable beta should. Godzilla held him at no fault.

To be fair, he was still kind of new to the concept too.

\------------------------

Ling Chen and Houston Brooks watched as Godzilla and Rodan settled in around the egg. Whilst they had expended a great deal of energy fighting, they both had some to give. With that much radiation being fed to Mothra, only one thing was certain….

She would be born before sundown.

\----------------------

Jonah smiled as Mark Russell leaned back from the Orca.

"Its finished. The Alpha Frequency is imputed."

Jonah walked over, eyeing the device, then looking to Mark.

"Good. Once we know if it works, we'll turn you two loose. It won't be much longer before we're ready. Zero will be awake by tonight."

Mark's brow furrowed. Zero? Where had he heard that one before? 

It dawned on him and he whipped around to face Jonah, standing as he did. Several soldiers nearby drew their guns and pointed them at Mark. Jonah raised a hand, stopping them from perforating him.

Mark stared Jonah down with an anger long forgotten.

"You didn't bring him back."

Jonah smiled. 

"Of course we did. He's perfect for what we need. This time, we will have control of him, and the other Titans. Godzilla excluded. But at least I'm feeling merciful ..."

Jonah leaned in.

"I WAS going to shoot you both."

He nodded to Cooper, who stepped forward and picked up the Orca, following Jonah as he went towards the lab.

"Tomorrows a new day, and the beginning of a new era."

Jonah then turned to Mark.

"You're on the right side."

As the elevator closed, and Mark was escorted back to the lab, he came to the sickening realization that he had just doomed humanity for his daughter. While Mark wasn't personally opposed to it…. Madison would be disgusted by him.

Mark had failed again, and now he wondered if he had cost the world another million lives.

\--------------------

Inside the egg, Mothra stirred. She felt the familiar presence of Godzilla nearby, but also another. A presence that sparked memories of fear and pain. Of fire and a ruined city. But it was calmer, less uncontrolled rage and more calm, peaceful uneasiness. But the heat and warmth was all the same. Rodan was here too.

The egg was tight now, and she could still feel the last parts of her being growing, restoring. She was a larva once more. But she wasn't alone this time. 

Tomorrow is a new day, and Mothra would safeguard it


	11. Rebirth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonah activates the Orca, Godzilla and Rodan gain an ally, and Monarch gets a lead on its missing persons.

As the sun began to dip, and the fires started contained, Godzilla and Rodan were both shook from their gentle haze by a movement. The Titans looked to the egg and saw movement. Mothra was adjusting, and was soon to be born. 

Godzilla cast an eye to Rodan. The flyer had been quiet since his battle with Godzilla, likely tired given how recent the fight was. But Godzilla knew some of it was unease with the situation regarding Mothra, and the title of beta. While Mothra was effectively the Queen of the Monsters, Rodan had proven to be a fighter, a scourge of which all enemies should fear.

This would either go smoothly, or very, very wrong.

\---------------------

Mark could only watch as Jonah and his technicians hooked up the Orca to the transmitter. In the larger area, Ghidorah was wall to wall cramped in now. His scales and wings the last things that needed to grow back, and those were coming in at an alarming rate.

He looked to Jonah.

"So this is your play? A giant zombie? Clever. But we've beaten Ghidorah before."

Jonah whipped around, eyes blazing.

"Only after you exhausted all military options, sent a man to bring Godzilla back at the cost of his own life, rendered the Atlantic Coasts of every country on said ocean uninhabitable, and effectively set loose the Titans on the world? You see Mark, much of my plan was a success. But as long as humans hold any semblance of power things will only get worse. There is no co-existing. The Titans must rule this world, and we must give our power away!"

Mark narrowed his eyes, examining Jonah.

"We already have."

"Really?" Jonah responded. "Because we have a weapon that can kill them at will, Doctor Russell. I saw the Oxygen Destroyer. I saw the aftermath. Humans hold too much power and we use it like a toy."

He stepped away from the Orca, towards Mark.

Then, Jonah lowered his voice, tone still commanding.

"I'm past letting my world die. Human nature took my son from me. I won't let take the world from the Titans."

Jonah stomped away, going to the Orca. Upon further examination, he deemed it usable. He turned to Mark, the fire inside still blazing.

"You're up, Doctor. If it doesn't work…. Madison dies."

Mark swallowed. He knew it would work. That's what terrified him. Once he pushed that button, he was no better than Emma. No better than when he was drunk day in and out. He would fail Madison again. But he had to keep her alive. Even if she hated him, she would be alive. 

He stepped forward, and began adjusting the Frequency, locking on to the frequency of Monster Zero. Ghidorah. The destroyer of worlds. He then flipped the first switch, locking down the frequency for Ghidorah. He then adjusted to match the Alpha Frequency. The secret to the kingdom. The keys to the city.

He armed the Orca and looked to Ghidorah. He knew what came next. He knew what fate would yield. 

Hopefully Monarch could stop it.

He pushed the button and plunged the world into the storm it had been born from.

\-----------------------

"Woah." 

Rick turned to where Sam was at, the main map.

"What? What are we woahing?"

Sam pointed at a big blob near the heart of the United States. Colorado, it looked like.

"Really big energy flare outside of Colorado Springs. REALLY big."

Rick stepped forward, eyeing the spot.

"New Titan?" He guessed. 

Sam shrugged, and the two pondered it for a moment, before Chen rushed in behind them.

"Boys, we have a situation." She began.

"You mean bigger than the one in Colorado?"

Chen's brows furrowed. 

"Colorado?" 

"Yeah." Rick said. He walked over to his terminal and pulled up his work. "We just recorded an energy surge. Its pretty large and very intense. We think it might be a new Titan. At the same time..." He pressed a few buttons, and two locations within the continental United States were highlighteie d."I've narrowed Mark and Madison down to two locations. Colorado Springs, where the surge came from. Or…."

He swiped left, revealing a second location.

"Good ol Las Vegas."

"Vegas?" Sam questioned.

"Yeah. But...given that we have a huge energy surge coming from the location in Colorado…. It would be safe to assume that's where they are. There could be a Titan there. Probably using Mark to wake it up."

Chen nodded. She stepped up to the scientists, eyed them both.

"Our next step should be to contact the Argo."

Sam shook his head. 

"Comms are still down. I'll fly up to San Diego. Stenz said he would green light the mission if we got a precise location. Now we have one."

Sam walked off, leaving Chen and Rick at the map.

"Your sister okay?" Rick asked.

Chen nodded.

"That's good. Godzilla and Rodan went rounds over there."

"Mothra will be hatching soon. Balance will be restored." Chen stated.

Rick rocked on his heels, nodding.

"For how long? Doesn't matter. Lets get Mark and Maddie home."

He set off to his station. Chen gazed at the map, eyes on China. Then, they briefly fluttered to Colorado. To Mark and Madison.

"Just hold on." She whispered in Mandarin.

\-----------------------

 

Madison woke to an ache in her left elbow. Her head was pounding and she knew it was dehydration. Unfortunately, she had no means of procuring water. Cooper had left, and she was alone. She didn't know where Dad was, and she didn't know what was going on. The lights had flickered and the room had shook earlier. 

So she was left waiting, drifting in and out of consciousness.

The door to her cell made a noise, and it opened. Cooper walked in, keys in hand. He began unlocking Madison's restraints. Behind him, Madison saw Jonah and

"Dad." She let out, voice hoarse.

"Maddie" Mark said, eyes filled with tears and voice filled with remorse, conflicting with the surge of relief that shot through him.

As the last shackle came off, Jonah stepped back, looking at Mark.

"You two are free to go. But if we ever meet again, you won't live to say goodbye. Clear?"

Mark nodded, eyes on Madison, his daughter. He had failed her and once She knew what he had done…. 

"I'm sorry, Maddie." He said, voice hollow.

Madison had no tears to cry, only a sad look and she knew, right then what Mark had done. He had awoken a Titan.

"Its okay." She said. It wasn't.

A low growl and a flickering of lights rattled the room. Jonah looked to Mark at that.

"You've overstayed your welcome. Take her and go."

The father stepped forward, collecting his daughter in his arms. He turned, and walking past the devil himself, made the slow march out of the compound and into the wild, towards Colorado Springs.

He could smell the coming storm in the air.

\------------------------

The egg had become to small. Her body was complete. Mothra, was ready for birth.

She began pushing on the egg slowly, looking to exit upwards and stretch out. The titanic amniotic sac gave way and the exterior wrappings came undone.

With victorious call to the world, Mothra, Queen of the Monsters was reborn. 

Nearby, Godzilla and Rodan stepped forward, the King and his Deputy greeting the reborn Queen with low growls. Mothra chirped in her own reply, her inaudible signals reaching the Titans in a way that it could never reach humans. It was with great satisfaction that Godzilla noticed Mothra and Rodan were both in agreement. Co-betas. King, Queen, and Lieutenant united. 

The natural order was restored. Not a moment too soon, as a familiar, distant call made all three freeze. Fear, Fury, and Recognition flooding all three. 

Mothra wasn't the only rebirth.

\-----------------------

Far off in Colorado, the clouds had thickened. The air crackles with golden sparks and tingled with electricity. From the ground, erupted a massive form. Coated in scales, golden in color, with fire raging in not two, not four, but all six of its evil eyes. Raising its feet to the ground it now walked on, the first head, the middle, lifted upward and scanned the landscape. The Right and Left heads examined the ground, catching the scent of familiar pests. 

With a cackle heralded a new evil, the One Who Is Many cried out in rage, calling for vengeance against the ones who had reduced him to a head.

Ghidorah had returned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter of this little spree I'm on. Ill have the next one up no later than Tuesday night. Next chapter will also be the second Q/A chapter so leave some questions in the comments and I'll have the answers in the notes of Chapter 12.


	12. Rally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As G-Team reels from Ghidorah's return, Foster questions his origins. Meanwhile, Mark delivers a long overdue answer, and Godzilla charges towards Ghidorah.

Aboard the USS Argo, Chief Warrant Officer Barnes was pacing. Pacing was an understatement, for if footsteps could carve canyons, then he would have cut through the Earth.

"You gotta be shittin' me. Really? Another one?! Lemme guess, it'll grow these goddamn heads back too?!"

Foster bowed her head and rubbed her brow. Godzilla and Rodan were enough to keep an eye on. Mothra's rebirth was a nice change, but now Ghidorah was back. The same damn dragon that had annihilated half the coast of North America and ushered in the Age of Titans. 

The bastard who wiped out hundreds of good soldiers, sailors, and pilots in D.C. Her brothers and sisters. Foster had thought she had gotten her revenge when Godzilla incinerated Ghidorah in Boston. Where had he come from? He had been atomized. Foster remembered clear as day how the heat felt. So where did he have to regrow from?

As Foster pondered that question, Petty Officer Martinez attempted to calm down Barnes.

"Hey! Look, Barnes…. I get it. We all do. Hendricks died because of this thing. Hell, a lotta our boys did. The best way to ensure they are avenged is if this bastard stays dead after we kill it."

Barnes faced Martinez. The younger soldier stood a little taller. Barnes walked over to Martinez, and behind him, Tech Sergeant Griffin tensed.

"Hendricks didn't deserve it. His boy won't even know his own Dad. If killing this scaly shitstain again makes me feel better about that, then you better be damn sure I'm taking the last crack at it. Godzilla can move the fuck over."

The mention of Godzilla stirred a memory in Foster. She turned to face Griffin.

"Any luck on communications?"

Griffin shook her head.

"We fixed the circuit but the main breaker is malfunctioning. The only good news is that we can rule out sabotage."

Foster nodded. They were a step closer. She refocused on Griffin.

"As soon as Comms are back, I want a line to Castle Bravo. I need to know the details of the Kaiju Cluster in China right now."

Griffin nodded, then headed out, likely to the main breaker.

Foster turned to Barnes. 

"In the meantime, you should conduct a briefing with the members of G-Team. I need them to know what we are up against."

Barnes nodded, wearily. He knew what she was really saying. "Stay fucking calm." 

As he stepped out, Martinez turned to her.

"Ma'am…. What if we can't kill Ghidorah for good?"

Foster simply faced the map wall.

"Then we'll keep trying."

\-----------------------------

Branches cracked beneath cold boots as Mark carried Madison towards Colorado Springs. The city glowed in the distance, and the nearest road was only a mile or so away, he reckoned. The air was getting nippy and he knew snow, despite being late to arrive, wouldn't be far off. It was because of this he maintained a steady pace.

A pace that awoke Madison from her exhausted nap.

"What-"

Mark jumped a little at the other voice.

"Oh hell! Maddie, you uh…. You spooked me."

Despite her noticeable pain, Madison smiled.

"Gotcha." She taunted, hoarsely.

Mark actually managed a chuckle, relief flowing through him. 

"We're getting real close, Maddie. You keep resting. We'll be outta here soon."

But Madison had just rested, and she had a biting question. One that was eating at her.

"Why did you do it?"

Mark found himself a little more breathless at that question. In truth, he supposed it was because Madison had been in danger. He hoped it was the truth. Preached it to himself like the family bible.

But he supposed it was because, well…. He had faith. He had faith in mankind. In the Titans they now lived with. In him. In Godzilla.

Hell, that faith has influenced a lot of Mark's decisions early on. He had tried to see it Serizawa's way. To lead Monarch like he had. But with each passing day, where it was him and Madison without Andrew or Emma he just…felt the cracks growing. He had found himself again trying to fit the pieces together. But puzzles are hard to do without all the pieces. 

So he tried to build a new one. It started with Sam, believe it or not. Mark and Madison found the tech lead a reliable confidant. He served as a major help through the post-Boston world. Mark would admit, the younger man had grown to fill the role of friend rather well.

Rick Stanton hadn't been hard to approach. He was surprisingly down to earth, easy to talk to, and primarily, told it how it was while remaining considerate, especially after Emma died. The man was another close friend, albeit not as close as Sam.

Chen was the last one to really, truly open up. Post-Boston had left her as hollow as he had been. Ghidorah had done a number on them both. Serizawa and Emma were both gone. Their grief had resulted in a lack of real interaction afterward. It was only around four months after the Battle that they had coffee and tea, and discussed Scylla's influence on the ice caps. Most importantly, Chen had been a rock for Madison from that point on. Maddy had always grieved bad, but since Andrew, it had been worse. As a result, Mark supposed Chen and him shared a lot of experiences, and their friendship wasn't too unexpected.

But even with a solid puzzle like that, Mark had come to realize one fact. Godzilla was in it too. It had been a recent epiphany, only occurring while in Jonah's captivity. The king had become the world's protector, but also had avenged Emma, and fulfilled Serizawa's dream. Co-existence.

So in all, Mark had it finally nailed down. He let Ghidorah loose because he had faith. In Monarch. In Humanity. In Godzilla.

So he looked to Madison, and smiled.

"Because I have faith. Because I've learned that in order to heal my wounds, I need to make peace with the demons that created them. And that means having faith. This, what has happened, in San Francisco, and Boston…. It's a time of crisis. These times of crisis are also times of great faith. If we don't come together, we will fall apart."

As tears, may be from the cold, may be not, burned at his eyes, Mark continued.

"I have faith, that Godzilla will bring Titans and Humanity together. Ghidorah, MUTOS, whatever the universe throws at us…. Unity, is what will save us all."

As they broke the ridge and came to a road, Mark finished.

"I believe in Godzilla."

\---------------------------

The call had been heard, and the charge was made. High above him, the flyer soared, breaking the wind and spitting clouds. Below the flyer, but above him, the Queen raced forward, with no time to Cocoon. No time to grow. The fight called, and she would answer. 

Godzilla surged forward, propelled by his mighty tail and legendary swimming skills. Time was of the essence. Humans and Titans were in its path. He had to stop the invader once again, or death would reign over the world.

He called, and a call of urgency replied. 

With that, Rodan sped forward, and headed off to retrieve an ally. Mothra altered her course, heading for another. As they broke off, Godzilla increased his own speed, looking to reach Ghidorah soon. As he did, he let out a deeper call, and soon, the responses came pouring in.

They were not alone.

\-----------------------------

Again, he heard the call. But this one was different. Another alpha fighting for its island. Always fighting. Always hunting.

But they never came near his island, so he cared not. But the calls always awoke those beneath.

Like before, he stood, towering above mountain and jungle. He walked to the sun. They would come from the sun.

\---------------------------

The young MUTO halted its digging, and stood upon its hind four legs, letting out a trill as it heard Godzilla's call. It would not respond. It had fed much, and grown much more. Despite Godzilla's status, and proven superiority, it would not yield.

It chose to feed.

\--------------------------

Ghidorah felt something akin to glee when the calls echoed across the horizon. So many coming, willing to fight. Would they be willing when Godzilla was crushed underfoot? He would not claim these creatures as his own. He would kill them, and this world to regain his strength. He sought the next world, as he always had.

It only required one more fight. Soon, Ghidorah would roam the stars again.


	13. Reunions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mothra and Rodan gather old allies, Monarch races to get up to speed, and Godzilla ponders an Old Rivalry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took a bit to get this one out. Definately slowing down. But I'm not stopping. Just a little busy. Enjoy!

Rodan flew closer to his destination. It had only been a few hours ago that the wind began to chill and the seas began to churn as he approached The Bering Sea. The land had shifted much since he had last been this far north, and he was having a hard time finding what he was looking for.

Long ago, others like him had roamed the skies. Often avoiding Godzilla, and others like him, Rodan's dominated the skies, hunting the parasites and often responsible for their dwindling numbers. 

Upon the great slumber, and the dying before it, the final two Rodan's drifted apart, finding rest in what would become Kodiak Island and Isla De Mara. The reason remained long forgotten to the Fire Demon. But Ghidorah was a powerful foe, and something in Rodan felt that this would not be an easy fight.

So, when Godzilla called out to rally the Titans, Rodan listened for the familiar call of his old mate. He found it, followed it, and now just had to wake her up. It wouldn't be hard. In fact, Rodan greatly looked forward to seeing her wings flap upwards again. It had been too long.

He breathed in, and then let out his mightiest roar, and the call echoed through the ranges, to the sea below and the mountains of the East. To the clouds and to the depths. Then, a response, not as powerful, but still Earth rumbling.

She was awake. 

Rodan looked to where the call had come from. The heart of the island was shaking, and ash began to simmer through cracks in the ground. The ancient volcano that she had called a nest had long since sunk into the island, taking her with it. Her awakening would destroy most of the island.

But one pile of rocks mattered not for the Queen of the Skies. As the ground broke, a hellish cry sounded, and the ash began to turn into fire, burning the island. Then, the ground caves, and massive claw broke through, followed by another. She pulled herself from the ground, and planted two feet steadily on to the smoldering rocks at the edges of her old home. Raising her wings up, she called out once more. 

The skies were theirs again.

\------------------------

The seas around Chile had long been choppy. Earthquakes were common, and the geology never proved quite stable. Yet it was here and in the nearby Andes where the Ancient Inca and the modern Chilean nation had flourished. If only they knew the secret to why. 

Mothra neared the prison that contained her sibling. Long ago, Mothra and Godzilla had been forced to lock him away. His rage at any harm to the Earth was too much to handle. His ferocity made him formidable. But he had not been present for Ghidorah's arrival or return. They would need him for Ghidorah's rebirth.

Mothra and the others felt how different Ghidorah was in the storms that brewed. Even in the last battle, he had only began to build his strength. Now, it seemed like he was already charged up. This must have been what influenced Godzilla's decision to call the Titans. They had to kill Ghidorah. For good.

Mothra stopped suddenly, floating. The water was cool but it would not last. She called, and awaited and answer.

It didn't take long. The water seemed to boil and the shaking of the nearby earth did not go unnoticed by Mothra. Then, the underwater volcanoes miles beneath her began to vent, and Then They exploded, leaving a crater beneath the waves that glowed red with intense heat. From that heat, a mass ejected from the Earth, and too the surface, he rose.

Battra emerged just in front of Mothra. Larger in his larval state, eyes blazing red. He resembled his sister closely. A horn jutted out from his head and his skin heavily resembled scales. His mandible were a sharp yellow, contradicting the black skin that coated the rest of his face. He turned to face her, almost vibrating with energy.

Mothra chirped to her brother, explaining the situation. Ghidorah was powerful, and the world was in danger. Battra didn't need more than that. He listened, waiting for it. Then, he heard the cackling of Ghidorah, so far off. He began to swim. A vortex was nearby. It would get him close enough. Mothra followed.

It was all or nothing.

\-----------------------

"Rick! Update!"

Rick spun away from his console to Chen.

"Rodan grabbed a buddy from Alaska. Similar Bioacoustics and anatomy are telling me it's another one of his kind! Potentially larger wingspan. I think we'll.... Uh. Shit. Raydon? Rodanette? Radon! We'll call it Radon for now!"

Chen turned to her communications desk. She pulled out her phone and called Sam while she searched for the Argo.

"Hello?"

"Sam! There are two new Titans! Radon and and an unknown Titan approaching the US with Mothra. Please tell me you got the mission started."

"Even better, Mark and Madison called from Colorado Springs General. They're alright. We have a chopper that's picking them up. It'll take them to a nearby base and they'll be flown to Castle Bravo. No current estimate on when they'll get there…. But it's better than nothing."

Chen breathed a huge sigh of relief. The Russell's were okay. One less problem.

"What about Jonah?" She asked.

"I've gotta feeling they'll be long gone before we get there. Besides, Ghidorah already skipped town and flattened Denver. Stenz has bigger priorities."

Chen nodded. 

"Get back ASAP. Avoid Ghidorah on you way over. Godzilla is making landfall tonight. Him and Ghidorah are expected to meet just outside of Las Vegas."

"What about the other Titans?" Sam asked.

"Expected to converge later after they meet. Rodan and Radon will arrive not long after the fight starts."

"Okay… okay yeah we'll be there ASAP. Good luck."

"You too, Sam." Chen replied before hanging up.

She glanced at the map. Almost every Titan was on route, Kong and MUTO 3 being the exemptions.

Every Titan was converging for a fight that could very well change the world forever.

\-----------------------------

Waves broke off of the back of Godzilla as he cruised towards the coast of the United States. He was blowing past crisis ships, freighters, naval vessels and private yachts en route to Ghidorah. The three headed menace had called again. Godzilla would bring the whole kingdom of Titans.

His reign had been challenged again. He tired of constant fights, despite the aid of the humans and other Titans. Ghidorah had long been a thorn in his side, and the swarm of damage he had caused in his time on Earth made Godzilla simmer with anger. This being jeopardized the natural order with his mere existence.

That's why Godzilla hated Ghidorah. This monster was an abomination. It had no place except to kill, and to disrupt.It was unnatural. It needed to die.

That sense of purpose is what led to their first fight. Long before the Southern Lands had frozen over, and when the air had been full of food. Godzilla had won, and the invader had gotten trapped. The land broke apart, and time sent Ghidorah to the South, and froze him over.

Now, he was back. Godzilla could feel his power. It wasn't like what had come before. Ghidorah was a much bigger threat. This isn't a battle for the crown. This was a battle for all life on the planet.

Godzilla would not lose. 

\----------------------

Jonah smirked as he watched the Titans began to move towards Ghidorah. All but two were converging on the ruins of Las Vegas, Nevada. His plan was in motion once more. It was only an added bonus that two new Titans emerged with it. It only opened up the possibilities.

Admittedly, he should have killed the Russell's. But then Monarch would only be incensed. No…. They needed to stay alive. For now. He wouldn't soon forget Boston. He hoped they wouldn't forget Colorado Springs. He hoped it haunted them.

Because a reckoning was coming. Ghidorah was merely a tool. 

Jonah was the engineer.


	14. Plan of Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark rejoins the Castle Bravo team in time to face a crisis. Ghidorah and Godzilla draw closer.

Blinding.

Pain.

Mark opened his eyes and instantly regretted it. Pain raced through his body and his eyes burned. It was through the blinding light that Mark saw a familiar ceiling. He knew where he was. 

Castle Bravo. He was safe. But what about Madison?

As his vision began to clear, Mark looked around the room, eyeing another body, in a bed farther down the room. In it, a body to small to be an adult. He knew it was Maddie instantly. His gut told him she was fine, so Mark calmed quickly. He instead turned his head the other way. He was startled when he saw Sam sitting in the chair by his bed.

The tech expert straightened a little at Mark's gaze.

"You're awake."

Mark blinked and looked at Sam.

"Where's Jonah?"

Sam leaned back in the chair, the furniture creaking a little as he did.

"The ops team en route to get you guys spotted an aircraft leaving the area in a hurry. We followed it for a bit with satellites… but Ghidorah is the main focus now."

Mark looked at the ceiling.

"And he is…."

"En Route to fight Godzilla. They'll be in Vegas before dawn. A lot of Titans are going to be involved…. Almost all of them, in fact."

Mark's head whipped to face Sam.

"Which ones?"

"Abaddon, Scylla…. Rodan, Mothra and a handful of others. Ghidorah engaged Sargon on the State Border. Killed him. Tiamet is blowing across Texas. Rodan woke up his ancient mate and Mothra grabbed an undiscovered Titan near Chile…. We've got our hands full."

Mark nodded. He needed to get to the command center. He began to stand, catching Sam by surprise.

"WOAH! Hey man take it easy. You just got back from a literal torture scenario-"

"And I'm capable. Madison needs attention, but I need to help up top. Sam…. Please."

Sam sighed, lowering his head. With a nod, he pointed to a closet.

"We grabbed you a change of clothes. Better get up top. Stenz wants our help with Orochi."

\---------------------------

The walk up to Castle Bravo's command center was noisy, to say the least. Military personnel and Monarch crews were bustling about, no doubt in panic mode as 20+ Titans converged on the Mojave. Mark knew it had to do with Ghidorah. But why had Godzilla called the Titans to battle? What had changed while he was gone?

Walking into the Command Center, Mark saw more of the organized chaos. Men and Women darting left and right, all busy with the crisis at hand. Near the large screen, Mark could make out Rick, Ilene, and Stenz. He decided that he would get an update from them.

Approaching silently, he heard Stenz and Chen having a back and forth.

"We have to try, Doctor. This…. Orochi just leveled Tokyo and now Honolulu is in his path. We have to stop him in any way we can."

"Ships and Jets will not do anything!" Chen yelled.

Rick chose that moment to butt in.

"If I can interrupt you two, I would like to point out we have the Orca network. We can just…. Redirect him."

Chen turned her head to Rick. 

"The nearest transmitter is too close to Rodan and Radon. It would draw them too."

"Then Rodan and his lady friend would fight him. It would buy Honolulu time and divert Orochi."

"But." Stenz interrupted.

"It would leave Godzilla without support for a longer period. Scylla and Tiamet would be the next closest after that. Then Typhoon. The others wouldn't arrive until later in the morning." He finished.

That's when Mark added to the bit.

"We can help him. We've got a goddamn arsenal up on the surface."

Chen, Rick, and Stenz all faced Mark, who stood with his arms to his sides, eyes wearily addressing the three. Sam stood behind him.

"Not to mention that it is the mainland of the world's chief military powerhouse. We've got more there too."

Stenz nodded, considering his options.

"I'll phone Langley. The President will need to gather the Chiefs of Staff. But it's likely we'll be able to mobilize the bulk of our forces by tomorrow. Let me see what I can do."

Stenz went to walk away, stopping at Mark's side.

"Welcome back, Doctor Russell. "

He then continued on, leaving Mark with Chen, Sam, and Rick.

Sam clapped him on the back.

"Welcome back, Mark." He then turned away, walking over to the comms desk with Stenz. 

Rick stepped up, offering his hand.

"Good to have you back, man. We really need your insight right now."

Mark nodded, shaking his hand. "Yours too, Rick."

The bioacoustics analyst smiled, before walking away, leaving Mark and Chen.

Chen's face hardened, and she stepped forward, slapping Mark. He reeled, cheek burning.

"Ow!" He exclaimed. 

Chen stepped forward again, this time wrapping Mark up in a tight hug, hands finding purchase on his shoulders.

Slightly muffled, Chen spoke.

"Do not ever scare me again." 

Mark was a little taken aback. He gave her a light hug in return. 

"I won't." He stated.

Chen released him, smiling for a moment. Then, she began.

"It's a mess up top. It's like before, when they all woke up."

Mark nodded, looking around the command center. 

"But we can handle it. He wouldn't want us to panic. He would mutter some sage quote and start taking notes."

Chen smiled. "Serizawa was a wise man."

Mark furrowed his brow, tilting his head.

"Or a little crazy. C'mon. Let's go see if we can't save Hawaii."

\-----------------------------

Long left behind was the corpse of Sargon. The bipedal insect had been no match for Ghidorah. The three headed monster was now sailing over the sharp peaks of the Rocky Mountains. The storm around him was tearing up the windy roads and small townships between him and Godzilla.

The cries of the Titans converging on him grew louder. The sounds of battle neared. Fear was an absent thing for Ghidorah. He craved death. He was the destroyer of worlds. These beasts and the puny apes that run this world would all be crushed underfoot, and the stars themselves would tremble with fear again. 

He could hear him more loudly than the others now. The growls of the weak king. Wishing death on Ghidorah. What a fool. Death had already come once. Ghidorah had beaten it. 

He would ensure Godzilla did not.

\----------------------------

Godzilla's foot broke the last wave as he trudged ashore. He needed to make haste. Ghidorah had already killed one of his own. He would not allow it to happen again. The King snarled, and began to trot, shaking the very Earth. He would kill the invader. For good.

Rodan and Mothra had long reached out, informing him that the others were awake. Godzilla knew that it would take time for the others to reach him. He had to face Ghidorah alone. Until help could arrive. He had to win.

It would all be for naught if he failed now.

\------------------------

"Operation Safeguard."

Stenz paced the front of the room. Doctors Russell, Stanton, and Chen behind him. In front of him were Castle Bravo personnel and members of the U.S Fleet. 

"Objective: divert the target, Codenamed Titanus Yamata No Orochi, from its current course. At present, it will land in Hawaii in 9 hours. Using the USS Argo, which recently came back into contact with Castle Bravo, we will divert him in much the same manner in which Argo lured Rodan to Ghidorah six and a half months ago."

He faced the board, gesturing to a tactical layout.

"The First Fleet will bombard Orochi with a salvo of Tomahawk missiles. Then, the Argo and Gold Squadron will fire a salvo of their own. If we anger Orochi, the Argo will veer North, taking him with it. This will allow us to take part in further action regarding the safety of the State of Hawaii."

He faced the crew.

"Questions or concerns?"

Behind him, Chen spoke.

"This is a bad idea."

Stenz turned to her.

"The Orca would only lure two more Titans. This is the best option."

Mark nodded. 

"He's right, Chen. If we lure Rodan and Radon, it could do more harm than good. The objective is to minimize damage. Those ships can hit a target without ever visually seeing it. It'll be safe."

Chen barely looked convinced. She returned her gaze to Stenz, and nodded once.

Stenz faced the room once more.

"You know your jobs. You have your assignments. I can't tell you just how crucial the next few days will be. Not just for us, but for the world. We are faced with the possibility of catastrophe. I cannot promise that you will make it home. I cannot promise that we will survive. But I can promise that we will succeed, and that the ones we love will be alive to see the sun rise next week."

He nods to them.

"I have faith in you, the men and women of Monarch, and the Military. Dismissed."


	15. Yamata No Orochi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Godzilla and Ghidorah clash in Vegas, Colonel Foster leads a brave effort to divert Orochi from the island of Kauai.

The stars no longer twinkled. The sky was cloudy, the ground invisible. The lightning crackled and the sound of thunder boomed. Around him it was chaos. Inside of him, it was calm, controlled fury. He began his descent, the ruins of the city coming into view. 

He crashed down atop the ruins of what was once Circus Circus, the Vegas Strip laid out before him. He could feel it in the air. The approach of the weak king. The one of the seas. This would be his crowning battle.

He rose to his full height and called to the heavens from Hell on Earth. Here was his rage, made true in the revenge he would soon enact.

This world would know his anger. It would know tragedy. 

It would spend its last days in agony.

Ghidorah roared once more, and set to work marching towards the growing silhouette in the distance.

\-------------------------

Godzilla watched as Ghidorah began to draw closer. The invaders fury evident in its eyes and haste. But it knew not the anger within Godzilla. He would punish this creature for its arrogance. Its threatening of this world. HIS world.

He knew help was on the way. The army was gathering around the desert and closing in. Time was running out for Ghidorah. They would kill him. They would protect their home.

His dorsal plates flashed as he stepped forward. He was going to face this foe alone for now. It was in his blood to preserve the order. 

As he marched towards Ghidorah, he felt the balance of nature favoring him.

\------------------------------

As they departed the transport, Mark couldn't help but note the fact that the Argo had doors on the hanger. With a chuckle, he walked with the Science team. The Argo would cross the US fast, allowing them to reach Hawaii. From there, they would join the first fleet in repelling Orochi.

Reasonably, Mark had doubts. Early measurements for Orochi put him at 450 feet long, and, at the top of his highest head, 400 feet high. He was a large Quadruped, with no wings, and not one, not three, but nine heads. He thought Ghidorah carried all the brains. Apparently not.

According to the map at Castle Bravo, Orochi was bearing down on Hawaii. Northeast of him, near British Columbia, sailing over the Strait of Juan De Fuca was Rodan and Rodan squared. Mothra and the unknown were to the Southeast, about two thousand miles or so. All four were closing on Godzilla, who was entering Las Vegas.

Ghidorah was waiting there. That's where it would all be decided. The Battle between contenders for a crown that belongs to one. Godzilla was powerful, but given that all Titans were converging…. Ghidorah may be stronger. That's what worried Mark, that feeling that this would take everything they had.

Refocusing on the moment, Mark found that they had made their way to the bridge. G-Team was gathered around the command table with Colonel Foster. Rick was the only Monarch scientist who tagged along, Sam staying to help Chen run the show back East… and to keep an eye on Madison.

As they approached the table, Foster straightened up, nodding as she addressed them.

"Doctor Russell, Doctor Stanton, we've deployed DESRON 23 north of Kauai. The goal is too use fighters to draw him over, and the ships as emergency measures and if needed, lures. The Tomahawk missiles can hit Orochi from miles away. Those ships are safe."

Mark gazed from Foster to the map. The ships were well away from Orochi's estimated point of contact. This gave them flexibility. But they seemed to have it in hand. Why were Stanton and him called in?

"Why are we here then?" He asked, returning his eyes to Foster.

She met his eyes, holding contact.

"Because in the event we fail…. We need you to use this."

Foster presses a set of keys on the console, displaying the cargo manifest. 

At the top of the list, under a section called top priority, was the word Orca.

Mark reeled and Rick let out a low whistle. Then, the analyst spoke up.

"Uh… you know that thing just causes trouble, right?"

Before Foster could respond, Mark angrily glared at Foster.

"You built another damn Orca?!"

"We had no choice, Doctor." Foster sternly replied.

"Really? Because you got a bomb that destroys Oxygen!" Mark fired back.

"We couldn't risk using it and missing. The Gulf of Mexico hasn't recovered. Isla De Mara is economically ruined forever. Doctor, this device is the only safeguard we have."

Mark only got angrier. He stepped forward, leaning on the table and looking Foster in the eye.

"This thing killed Emma, a million other people, and wiped out cities…. And you call it a safeguard?!"

He stepped back, not shaking eye contact.

"I'll be around. But I won't be here."

With that he stormed out, leaving Rick, Foster, and a bewildered G-Team.

Rick faced Foster.

"You really messed up. He's right. The Orca causes more harm than good."

He stops leaving on the table. He straightens his jacket and nods.

"You should destroy it."

He walks out after that, following Mark.

Foster simply sighs, bowing her head. She knew it had been a bad idea.

But they needed the Orca. The technology could save millions more than it killed. But Mark was afraid. 

It only further showed the cracks forming between Monarch and the World.

\-----------------------------

Godzilla broke through the ruins of Mandalay Bay as he charged, spines flashing, towards Ghidorah. The King of the Monsters roared in a volume that challenged the heavens as he collided with the charging dragon.

Ghidorah's superior mass played a key role, as he pushed Godzilla back, shockwave shattering the few remaining Windows in Vegas. The three headed terror snapped at Godzilla, who avoided the first two, but was caught on the wrist by the Right Head, who began surging electricity into Godzilla.

The King stumbled back, unable to shake the heads grip. Electricity surged through his body as the Middle and Left heads grabbed hold, emitting more electricity and searing the sea monsters flesh. As Godzilla moaned in harm, his spines glowed brighter.

He reared his head back and forced it forward, throwing an atomic ray into Ghidorah's torso. The heads released their holds as the force sent them flying back, well passed the Circus Circus. Before the invader could rise, Godzilla was on him, biting and scratching. A claw nicked the Middle head's Left eye, blinding it.

Ghidorah flapped his wings, and pushed Godzilla with his legs, separating them. He landed once more as Godzilla regained his footing. The two righted, and stared. It was a stalemate.

With a roar, Godzilla broke it, and the battle resumed.

\--------------------------

As Argo came within range of the AO, Mark saw numerous ships and aircraft taking people away from Kauai. An evacuation, and a large one at that. Foster hadn't taken any chances.

Orochi was only an hour out now. The fleet was in position and the aircraft ready. It looked like a gamble from up here.

Up on the bridge, the matter was no better. Foster was struggling to coordinate the mass evacuation. 

"Oscar 1-3 you are clear for launch. Oscar 1-5 standby. Oscar 1-7, begin spinning up." 

In fact, for the since arrival, Foster had been the equivalent of Air Traffic Control. Guiding aircraft out of the coming fight. The approach of Orochi was kept a secret. As far as most of these pilots knew, it was a coming geological disaster. Foster couldn't piece together why Monarch wanted to keep his approach under the radar. It wasn't Doctor Russell's MO. He would be all for telling the truth. Perhaps Stanton, or Chen had put in a request.

Either way, a ray of light shone on one fact.

The evacuation was nearly finished. So there wouldn't be too much damage outside of structural in the event of a failure. That left it up to them in the Argo to lure Orochi once he was pissed off..

As Foster gazed out to sea, she spotted it. The water was foaming approximately 12 miles out. She couldn't see a dark mass under it, but she knew it was Orochi. 

She opened a comm channel to the fleet.

"All ships, this is the Argo. Visual contact on the target. All ships are to fire upon Orochi surfacing."

As the responses came in from the crews, Foster watched as the Titan closed the distance. He was surprisingly fast, and as minutes flew past, and Orochi grew closer, his size became clear. He was a big bastard. Long too. 

No more than fifteen minutes passed before the first head broke the waves. The once tranquil Pacific Ocean became a torrent of crashing waves as Yamata No Orochi rose from the depths. The fiery eyes gazed upon the island of Kauai. He gazed around. In the distance, he could see more of the ships that he had attacked on his way. He wouldn't let them stop him, the Alpha had called.

He began to swim closer, looking to cross over the island. 

Then, the missiles started hitting him. 

One by one, impact by impact, Tomahawk Missiles slammed into Orochi. The powerful detonation made the Titan stagger and stumble. Orochi could see it was the ships. They were shooting at him! They would know his wrath!

He began swimming quickly towards the ships. On the Argo, Foster knew phase one was in the books.

"All ships, Scatter! Get out of there NOW!"

The numerous destroyers that comprised DESRON 23 began to scatter, leaving Orochi trying to pick one. That's when Argo would strike. 

Taking manual control, Foster began to dive, bringing the Argo near Orochi. As soon as she deemed it close enough, she banked hard right, and flew right by Orochi, catching his attention. Enraged, he followed Argo from the waves. It was working! Once the destroyers were scattered, Argo could bank up a-

An explosion rocked the Argo as one of the auxiliary engines cut out. As the ship rattled and alarms blared, several fireballs flew by the Argo. Foster knew it wasn't debris.

Below, Orochi fired off another round of fireballs. The first had struck true, but this puny flyer was nimble enough to dodge the rest. No matter, he had reserves, but he was on a clock. He needed to head East. 

Foster looked down to the waves below, seeing that Orochi was well away from the destroyers. With a smile, she began to bank up. The plan had worked, and even if they didn't quite finish the evacuation, they had avoided a huge disaster. Hopefully Orochi would go on his way.

Meanwhile, Orochi watched as the flyer grew smaller and smaller. He was not going to be catching it. Not in a reasonable time frame, anyways. He needed to go. This island and the ships around it had held him up long enough.

Yamata No Orochi turned to face the East-Northeast. As he began swimming, a few of his heads glared back to where the flyer had been.

This would not go unpunished.

\------------------------------

Godzilla's tail cracked against Ghidorah's ribs with brutal force, driving the One Who Is Many back. The Alpha spun back around and fired off an Atomic Ray. The blast was weak due to its quick charge, but still created breathing room for Godzilla to breathe and refocus on his opponent.

As both regained proper stance, Godzilla heard a call in the distance, followed by a similar call moments later.

If he could smile, it would be a shiteating grin.

Rodan and Radon were here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY SMOKES. That chapter took a while. A tiny bit of writers block coupled with being tired from work and such made it harder to get this one out. Its also the longest chapter by far, which isn't going to be a regular thing. 
> 
> Its insane how much this story has blown up. I can't thank you guys enough for the insane support and massive amount of love. I have a handful of dedicated readers that know who they are, and they should also know I owe them a big thanks for being very receptive. 
> 
>  
> 
> We're closing in on the end of the first arc. Whether or not it will be the end of this story or just the start of a new arc will remain to be seen. If I do decide to separate the next arc from this one, ill hold off on uploading it right away. 
> 
> But that's for the future. Now? We've got a monster mash in the making.
> 
> Again, thank all of you. Its been a blast so far, and I'm happy to see that King of the Monsters gave this fandom the shot in the arm it needed.


	16. All Monsters Attack!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Godzilla, with help from Rodan and Radon, continues to hold off Ghidorah as help nears.

Godzilla stepped towards Ghidorah, roaring at the invader to continue the fight. The golden beast raised its wings and bellowed back, enraged. In all of this roaring, only Godzilla heard what was coming.

The air was splitting.

A glowing mass slammed into Ghidorah's right side, knocking him off balance. As he struggled to stay standing, he was hit by another, larger mass. The combined blows sent Ghidorah to his side, howling in rage from all three heads.

Godzilla charged the fallen foe, looking for a quick finish. Ghidorah saw this, and the right and middle heads fired gravity beams at Godzilla. They connected with his chest, and began to push him back, through the ruins of several nearby structures. Meanwhile, Ghidorah's left head bit onto a semi-collapsed building, and carefully used it to pull him up.

Now righted, the left head joined the beam assault on Godzilla. They managed to knock him over and push him into the half built, ruined Raiders Stadium. After pushing him another several football fields, they ceased their attacks. Then, they heard it.

The air was splitting.

But this time, Ghidorah was ready, facing the oncoming Rodan and blasting at him with another volley of beams. Rodan dodged two, but was clipped in the wing by a third. He lost control and flew into the ground, on the opposite side of Ghidorah from Godzilla. As Rodan came to a rest, Ghidorah was attacked by a larger foe. 

Radon chomped and clawed at Ghidorah's heads, looking to rip them off. But the invader snapped back, grabbing a leg with his middle head. He tugged and pulled and threw Radon away from him. The larger flyer than took off to the sky, chasing Radon as she looked to regain her composure.

The clouds obscured much of Radon's long range vision. Her hearing was impaired by the thunder, and the lightning threatened to further blind her. Through some of the strikes, she could see Ghidorah circling. She watched, eyes locked on Ghidorah, as she tried to maneuver above the storm.

Lightning flashed.

Thunder boomed.

Ghidorah struck.

The One Who Is Many slammed into Radon from above, and quickly used his long tailed to restrain Radon's body. His Right head bit into Radon's neck, and the entire body of Ghidorah brightened and dimmed as Radon was flooded with foreign energies. 

Radon passed out, going limp as Ghidorah released her. She fell and fell, almost gracefully, into the small neighborhood on the Vegas outskirts. The dust cloud and debris kicking up a small storm of their own. Then another mass crashed down on top of her. 

Ghidorah reared up, and fired three gravity beams straight into Radon's chest. As the energies began to tear into Radon, two calls sounded.

First, Rodan slammed into Ghidorah at top speed, the impact breaking two of Ghidorah's ribs.

Then, Godzilla's atomic ray cut through the air just above Rodan and torched a chunk of Ghidorah's chest.

Ghidorah tanked the pain. His desire to kill greater than his desire to rid himself of pain. He reached down with all three heads, grabbed Rodan, and used him as a shield against Godzilla's beam. As he did this, he pumped a high amount of electricity into Rodan, further scorching the One Born of Fire.

Godzilla ceased his attack, seeing that Rodan had been burned through and through. He saw it in Ghidorah's eyes. Rodan had been beaten.

Ghidorah threw the dying Rodan aside and faced down Godzilla, once again alone.

The two alphas squared off. Both were juggernauts, and while Godzilla was physically stronger, Ghidorah's reserves run deeper, and his methods of using them are plenty. With a roar, Godzilla once again charged. But this time, Ghidorah was ready. The three headed terror flapped his wings, and flew up and over Godzilla. His Left and Right heads fired off gravity beams into Godzilla's back, inciting a howl of rage and pain from the King of the Monsters.

Ghidorah remained airborne, exercising his advantage as he rained hell down of Godzilla and the ruins of Vegas.

Radon, weakened on the ground, awoke to see the carnage. Her whole body ached. The burns still glowed, and stung. As she moved her head to see what Godzilla and Ghidorah were up to, she caught sight of Rodan.

Her mate rested not too far from her. His entire body was covered in burns, and his eyes were open. 

They were on her. 

But he couldn't move. He was incapacitated. Rodan wanted to be near Radon. To help his wounded mate. But he was dying, and too weak to fight on. 

No. He would die here. Not if she could help it.

Radon lifted herself up, body aching as she dragged herself to Rodan, coming to a rest on top of him.

He was going to live.

Radon began to glow, and Rodan felt the energy began to seep into him. His wounds began to heal, and his aching dulled. He knew what she was doing. He hated the prospect. He was either going to lose her for eons, or forever. 

But he knew his duty, and without complaint, he accepted her energy.

As Radon focused on saving Rodan, Godzilla focused on Ghidorah. He let off another breath of atomic energy, but missed as Ghidorah moved with surprising ability in the air. The massive flyer kept his distance, blasting at Godzilla with beam after beam. A few hit, a few didn't. But the result was important; Godzilla was getting worn down, fast.

Ghidorah hit Godzilla with all three, knocking him to the ground. However, Godzilla fired off a ray of his own, pushing the invader back. As Ghidorah slid back, the distance grew. Soon, a mile stood between them.

Another stalemate.

As Godzilla charged up another attack, the ground to his left exploded in a cloud of dust, rock, and building. As the dust settled, thick, burly legs and spindly arms hauled a dark blue mass out of the hole it masked. A long snout and huge, green and yellow wings, followed by a long flowing feathers on a tail ending in a point.

Tiamat, legendary dragon of the seas, roared in support of Godzilla.

From the sky behind the King, a screech echoed. In all of his red and orange glory, the feathered deity Quetzacoatl joined Godzilla in the fight.

From Tiamat's hole came Scylla and Typhon. Their roars heralding the arrival of more support. 

Rodan landed beside Godzilla himself, roaring in challenge to Ghidorah, the enemy of all life. 

As Behemoth, and Methuselah joined the line slowly, Ghidorah felt no fear, only glee. Death awaited the army of Titans before him.

Finally, Abaddon, named for the angel of death joined the fray. The giant bat did not resemble an angel at all. Nonetheless, his arrival added to Ghidorah's glee. 

With no more arrivals for the moment, Godzilla faced Ghidorah, an army with him. The tails on the alien rattled, and Ghidorah roared a challenge to the King. He would kill them all.

With a chorus of roars that shook the heavens, and a call that could collapse Jericho's Walls, Godzilla and the Titans charged towards Ghidorah. The world was at stake, and they would not fail.

It was their world.

\--------------------------

Mothra and Battra crossed onto the beaches of California, Los Angeles to their south. The city glowed against the night, oblivious to the Titans crossing into the country just north. There urgency had doubled as the roars got louder, and the group had grown bigger. Almost everyone was there.

Mothra chirped to Battra, and together, their pace increased more, the larval equivalent of a sprint. Time was precious.

\-------------------------

Leviathan held the title of most elusive Titan for a reason.

She glided through the waters of the Gulf of Mexico as she neared the Hollow Earth vortex. She could follow it essentially straight to the battle. Her mobility on land was limited, but the King had called. Leviathan would answer.

She noticed a flash. Something in the water was moving. Then, a cable shot out from the depths, lined with a coating to protect it. The cable went in front of her, and when she touched it, it shocked her. The voltage was high, and Leviathan couldn't handle electricity well. 

As the shocks ceased, Leviathan was unconscious. A submarine broke through the dark, lights shining on the Titan.

Within the Submarine, Alan Jonah smiled.


	17. The Battle of Las Vegas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the Argo approaches Las Vegas, Godzilla and the Titans battle Ghidorah. Mothra and Battra draw closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took me a bit to get this one out. I'm busy busy busy right now. But the next one should be out a little quicker.

It was over San Francisco that the Argo encountered the first signs of Ghidorah. The clouds had darkened significantly by this point, and golden lightning flashed in the distance. With Orochi still on course for Las Vegas, and a large portion of the American Southwest hunkered down or evacuated, Monarch had set a course for Vegas. They had every intention of lobbing the Argo's complement of missiles at Ghidorah.

With only another hour to go until arrival, Mark and the science team gathered to try and take one last breather. Chen, Rick, Sam, and him had all gathered in a corridor near the bridge. Each bore their own measure of exhaustion. But Mark was the one receiving all of the concerned looks.

"Mark…. Are you alright?" Sam asked gently.

Mark looked to Sam, a little surprised that someone had said anything.

"I'm fine. Just a little banged up."

Sam looked perplexed at that response. But Rick was the next to speak up.

"Dude, you got captured, beaten, watched your daughter tortured, and had to hike through the wild afterward. You are NOT okay."

Mark whirled on the older man.

"I SAID I'M-"

"Mark."

Mark stopped and turned, facing Chen. She looked ready to slap him again. But her eyes conveyed sympathy. She stepped forward, maintaining eye contact.

"Its okay to hurt." She said.

Mark let out a sigh. It was hard to argue with that. He had spent five years hurting. Losing Andrew, cutting himself out of Madison's life… Emma's life.

If he had known what was to come, he wouldn't have taken any of it for granted. But it was too late now. Madison was still counting on him to help Monarch save the world again. He couldn't fail her. Hell, he couldn't fail at all. Too much was at stake. 

He supposed he was it for these folks too.

"Yeah…" He began.

"I am hurting. I'm hurting a lot. I've lost my son and my ex-wife to forces that didn't even exist in my mind six years ago. My daughter is laid up and the madman who did it is running around with the trigger to twenty-some weapons of mass destruction."

He faces Chen, and continues.

"But that's not going to stop me from doing everything I can to protect the people I care about from the threats outside. That includes you guys."

At that, Sam smiled a little. 

Mark took a breath.

"So yeah, I'm banged up. But I think we can fix this mess before I take a nap."

Rick nodded.

"Amen." The analyst said.

\---------------------------------

Ghidorah roared as lightning rained down, hitting several of the oncoming Titans. Abaddon screeched and dove at the one who is many, flapping his bat-like wings as Ghidorah flew to meet him. Colliding together, Ghidorah grabbed the angel of death and slammed him back into the ground. The enraged invader looked around and spotted Behemoth charging towards him. 

The tusked Titan slammed into Ghidorah with all of his might. The impact throwing Ghidorah off of Abaddon and backwards…

...right into Methuselah.

The Mountain Monster wasted no time in lifting his body off of the ground, raising onto his hind legs. He brought his fronts down with a mighty roar, and slammed them down onto Ghidorah's back. The weight of his blow sent Ghidorah reeling back forward. Behemoth met the stumbling beast with a punch to the Right Head. As Ghidorah reeled further, Behemoth lunged to grab the Middle Head, but a beam attack from the Left Head repelled the assault, burning some of Behemoth's fur in the process.

With Behemoth still gathering his bearings, Ghidorah refocused on Abaddon and Methuselah. The Bat and the Mountain charged at the same time, one from the front, the other from the rear.

Luckily for Ghidorah, Abaddon was far faster than Methuselah. This meant that he could prioritize. He flapped his wings and fired his gravity beams in force at Abaddon. He clipped the wings of the approaching flyer and sent him veering into Behemoth, knocking him over. The King of Terror then refocused on Methuselah. 

The lumbering beast roared, opening its great maw. Methuselah was too well armored to attack from the outside. But with his mouth open, Ghidorah had an opportunity. He charged up his gravity beams and fired again. Two missed, hitting Methuselah in the broad shoulders.

The third found its mark, causing the Mountain to roar in pain as the beam frayed his colossal nerve endings. The beast was sent to the ground in pain and immobilized for the time being.

As Ghidorah looked to finish off the three weakened Titans in front of him, a massive gust of wind picked up a building and sent it flying into Ghidorah. The wind continued to build, forming a swirling vortex between Ghidorah and the others. The hydra searched and searched, looking everywhere in the sky for the cause.

Then, he saw it.

On the ground, wrapped around the ruins of Caesars Palace, was Typhon. Frills up, and rattling. Ghidorah instantly knew that he was causing this. No matter. Another kill. 

As he stepped towards Typhon, he could make out Godzilla behind the building, lurking for an ambush. Typhon was bait. Ghidorah knew that going in now would be the death of him.

So he charged up his gravity beams. But there was something for that too.

Scylla leapt from the ground to Ghidorah's left, grabbing on to his torso and wrapping her long legs around each neck. As this happened, a cry from the heavens as Rodan dived down on Ghidorah from behind, grabbing the Middle Head and dragging him toward Typhon and Godzilla, with Scylla still hanging on.

Typhoon leapt off of the building, biting on to Ghidorah and staying clear of the hydra's center of mass. Between Scylla's legs was a gap.

Godzilla's atomic breath filled that gap.

The blast stumbled Ghidorah, and the Titans holding him in place only allowed the damage to build. Golden scales blackened as Ghidorah's incredible armor gave way to dense muscle.

Out of energy, Godzilla ceased his breath, taking in his work. There was now a hole in the center of Ghidorah's chest. Muscle and bone were visible in it. The organs weren't far past that.

The Titan army now circled Ghidorah, advantage clear despite the late arrivals and injuries to several of their own.

Then Ghidorah took off, flying up and then in circles around the group. Every beat of his wings summoning a clap of thunder and flashes of lightning, which soon began to impact near the monsters. The Storm intensified and Ghidorah seized the winds for himself. Typhon tried to use his power, but Ghidorah was far stronger. 

He roared and unleashed his full energy supply down on the Titans. Powerful bolts laced through them all. Rodan tried to fly, but was struck down. Another hit Godzilla in the neck, right on his gills. The King stumbled and roared in anger. Scylla and Typhon were shocked again and again. A recovering Behemoth simply passed out, Methuselah joining him moments later.

Abaddon, roaring in rage, broke through the storm in a last ditch effort to kill Ghidorah. The Angel of Death would honor or meet his lord.

Ghidorah simplified that choice, blasting him with bolts from the sky and beams from his heads. The last thing Abaddon ever saw was Death himself, King Ghidorah.

With his foes weakened, Ghidorah landed. The invader approached his downed foes, eager to siphon some energy from them. He was finally free. The energy here could allow him to find another world to destroy. 

As he approached the pile, he noted that a body was missing.

Then Godzilla slammed into him like a freight train.

The King of the Monsters pushed Ghidorah away from the others, towards Fremont street. Biting and clawing at Godzilla, Ghidorah finally flapped his wings and leapt back, creating space. As he did, atomic breath hit him in his open chest wound, sparking a cry of pain from the golden demon.

Godzilla knew Ghidorah had a weak spot now. He just needed to keep hitting it. More help was coming.

\-------------------------

With the State Border to Nevada in front of them, Mothra and Battra could almost make out the sounds of chaos in Vegas. The war had begun, and they needed to hurry.

Battra channeled the energy stored within, and began to grow into his adult form. There was no time to waste. He would accept the weakened state to help Godzilla stop Ghidorah.

Mothra, although weary of the results of a rushed maturation, channeled the extra energies from Godzilla and Rodan, using them to accelerate her own growth.

They would be weak, but at least they could fight.

\-----------------------------

Inside of the Castle Bravo medical bay, Madison awoke with a start.

"Dad?"


	18. Wrath of Ghidorah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Battle continues, and Godzilla begins to find his place in the world of today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writers block is a serious douche. I took a bit of an unannounced break to battle it, and finished this chapter. 19 and 20 will be out within the next two weeks. I'll be wrapping this up with those, and taking a break from writing for a month or so. 
> 
> So here it is, Chapter 18!

One after another, Titans fell. Too weak to fight, they hunkered down, escaped to the fringes or simply burrowed back into the Earth for a breather, returning to fight once more. But they never faltered. Never stopped fighting. 

Godzilla was leading an all out assault on Ghidorah, holding the Invader down by his tails while Rodan attacked the Right Head ferociously. The other Titans had attacked points on Ghidorah's body, but nothing was yielding crazy successes. The Golden Scales were thicker this time.

As they probed for weak spots, Ghidorah caught Rodan by a foot, and the Middle Head swung the flyer like a club, smacking away Godzilla and Typhoon. Scylla was coming up fast, but the impact from Rodan sent the spider monster reeling back, falling over.

Behemoth and Methuselah were still unconscious, and Godzilla could see the fatigue and injuries piling up. His kingdom was falling. A decision needed to be made. Mothra and Battra weren't far off, and Leviathan was a no-show. He couldn't deduce where the other no shows were, but that was unimportant.

He called out. The order was given.

All but him and Rodan were to retreat.

He knew that alone, they stood no chance. However, with Mothra and Battra on the way, there was hope. He saw no reason to risk their lives. The loss of too many Titans could ruin the balance. Sargon had fallen. Radon was ready to die. Behemoth and Methuselah were severely injured.

Rodan and Godzilla could hold their own.

With another roar, Godzilla strained and groaned as he hefted the 500 foot plus Invader up into the air, and slammed him back down. As Typhon and Scylla escaped, they collapsed the tunnel. Only Godzilla and Rodan were here now. Behemoth, Radon and Methuselah were unconscious, but not at a risk. Yet. There was still a battle to be won.

Ghidorah stood to his full height, roaring in fury at Godzilla. He was nearly alone now. He had sent away his army. Death was in the air and to Ghidorah, it seemed as though the nuclear lizard would be the one to fall. To his left, Rodan stood as well, wings flapping as he stared at the three headed monster.

A light broke through the clouds, red lightning sparking around it.

Mothra screeched in fury as she broke the cloud cover, stinger out as she raced towards Ghidorah. The golden beast fired off all of his gravity beams at the newcomer. Mothra dodged them, and the beams whisked past her…

….Straight to Battra, who quickly concentrated the Red Lightning into a prism, deflecting Ghidorah's beams. With a howl of his own, he began to circle Ghidorah, as Rodan took to the skies.

Ghidorah now understood. Godzilla had more on the way. He needed to kill them quickly..

With a roar, he unleashed more beams, whipping his heads around and attacking all four of them. Rodan dodged each of the beams, while Mothra hid behind Battra, who deflected them.

Meanwhile, the King of the Monsters simply tanked the hits, charging in close and grappling with the One Who Is Many. Ghidorah ceased his beams and focused on Godzilla, eager to strangle his new foe. However, a screech echoed as Mothra fired off her webbing, sticking the Right Head to the Middle Head.

Rodan swung around, building speed as he grabbed the Left Head and pulled, dragging Ghidorah away from Godzilla. As he approached his destination, Battra met him there, and created a new prism around Ghidorah. The bolts of energy did not absorb as Ghidorah had hoped. Instead, they burned just under his scales. He was being softened up.

He reached his boiling point. Ghidorah snapped, and unleashed his full supply of energy. Even his wingtips were burned. However, it was well worth it. Battra was sent soaring into the air, dodging bolts left and right. Mothra was struck by a stray shock and sent hurling into a building, while Rodan fell out of the sky from the sheer force of several impacts altogether.

Ghidorah refocused on Battra. The Dark Moth was swinging around to attack once more. So Ghidorah flapped his wings and began to fly once more, and as he built up speed, allowed a demonic grin to cross all three of his faces. 

With a cackle, he slammed into Battra, and began tearing at him like a pack of wild dogs. Armor freaked and cracked as Battra's dense Chitin strained against the surprising bite force of Ghidorah. The golden dragon took the black moth to the sky, higher and higher as the city of Las Vegas faded beneath them and turned to clouds. 

A furious roar sounded from Ghidorah's right as Rodan slammed into his body, forcing the dragon to release Battra, who flapped his wings and began to circle. Both of them eyed Ghidorah with untold intensity, and flew at the One Who is Many. Battra charged his energy, horns glowing as Rodan once more attacked Ghidorah.

Ghidorah was growing tired of the Fire Demon. Rodan had once been a puppet. Now he claimed sovereignty despite still serving Godzilla. In Ghidorah's twisted mind, it was a simple mistake that required correction. He spun, reaching out with his legs to grab Rodan on approach. He felt a sense of success as his claws wrapped around Rodan's throat. He began to squeeze….

...and then a powerful blast of energy hit Ghidorah. Maintaining his hold on Rodan, he faced Battra, who slammed into Ghidorah and swung his thorax, stinger and all, into Ghidorah's torso. 

The stinger found purchase, tearing right through the weakened scales and lodging in muscle. Battra began to pump venom through the stinger, which would paralyze the dragon. Battra's venom also burned the surrounding area, causing scales to blacken and fall off.

As he lost feeling in his body, Ghidorah's hold on Rodan went slack. The Fire Demon broke free and flapped his wings, building some attitude. Battra detached from Ghidorah and backed off, clearing a path for Rodan. The One Born of Fire roared, and then dive bombed the falling invader. He hit Ghidorah with enough force to generate a sonic boom, which rattled Battra.

As Ghidorah fell, he began to glow with heat. Ghidorah's unique anatomy began to siphon the heat through his bloodstream, empowering his antibodies to seek out Battra's venom. As his body began to return to him, Ghidorah charged up his beams. Targeting the pursuing Rodan, he cackled before unleashing all three beams.

Rodan took them all in the head and chest searing his rocky flesh as he lost control, entering a spin. With Rodan spinning away from him, likely injured, Ghidorah rolled his body in the air, and extended his reacquired wings. With a flap, he had control once more. 

Battra approached Ghidorah from above. A roar sounded from his mouth as he extended his stinger and dove. But Ghidorah was ready. He spun and ascended, dodging Battra with all but his spiky tails. 

Both tails hit Battra in the face, the combined speeds of Ghidorah's ascent and his descent amplified the blow. He was dazed, and allowed his descent to slow as he regained his bearings. How ever, He did not have time for a reprieve. 

Ghidorah returned once more, claws stabbing through both wings as he drove Battra towards the ground at breakneck speeds. The Dark Moth felt the crunch of his armor as Ghidorah's middle head bit through his neck armor. With a powerful blast of energy, Battra was mortally wounded, and Ghidorah tossed the defeated guardian aside.

Two to go.

\--------------------------

 

"Buckle up. We're five minutes out."

Foster stepped towards the map table, eyeing the personnel gathered around it.

"Monarch personnel, anything we need to know about Ghidorah, now's the time."

Mark turned to face her, eyes still as weary as usual.

"Nothing. We've told you everything that we know. Other than the new abilities and more brutal style that the drones observed, we can't say for sure what else to expect."

Chen nodded before joining in.

"With Rodan, Mothra, and Battra present, Godzilla still has a very strong chance of victory."

"Battra?" Rick questioned.

"The name of the unknown that arrived with Mothra. A few temples near Outpost 61 mentioned him. Ling was kind enough to forward them to me."

"Oh. But wait…. Why was he all the way near Chile?" Rick asked.

"Geological changes." Sam answered, joining the mix. 

"We saw it with Radon and Rodan. It's been millions of years since these guys hunkered down. The world isn't the same on ANY level."

Rick nodded, tongue in cheek, as Foster spoke up.

"Alright. Pick a seat, it's about to get hot."

Then she addressed G-Team. 

"Barnes, Griffin, Martinez; standby for deployment."

"Deployment?" Mark questioned.

Foster was quick to answer.

"We have long range Masers…. Like the ones on Castle Bravo. They were set up only a few hours ago, but the targets have to be tagged with a laser guiding device for targeting. These three know how to operate the guides, on top of the fact I know they can handle themselves out there."

Mark nodded, before heading off to find his seat. Foster turned back to G-Team.

"Griffin, you have Maser One, Martinez Two, and Barnes is on Three. Remember your vectors if you get deployed. You don't need to be shooting each other, or us. Maintain radio contact and pop flares for location once you're in position. Clear?."

"Yes Sir." G-Team chorused.

"Now find a seat. Be ready to go." She ordered. 

Foster walked up to the pilots. On the right was Captain Jake Sampson.

"Sampson, take us in. Get a clear shot."

\--------------------------

As Ghidorah landed, Godzilla bared his teeth at his old rival. He had seen Rodan slam into the mountains in the distance, and Battra crash down in the desert not far from that. It was him and Mothra now.

The three headed monster rose to his full height, roaring in challenge at Godzilla. The King stepped forward, and out of the corner of his eye, Mothra lay in wait, ready to fight with him.

Two on One Who Is Many, with the fate of the world at stake. Godzilla growled and roared back, embracing his destiny. He was a guardian, not just a tool of nature. He was a defender of the humans, the Titans, and all life on this planet.

As Mothra began to fly, glowing in challenge at Ghidorah, Godzilla began to charge.

All or Nothing.


	19. All Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Monarch arrives to aid them, Godzilla and Mothra fight one last, desperate battle against Ghidorah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okie Dokie Boys and Girls, Questions in the Comments, because Chapter 20 is not only the Finale, its the Q/A Chapter.
> 
> Try to keep it to One Per Person please. Answering a total swarm becomes crazy and a hassle (Yet I bring it one any way. *chuckles.)

The last of the fog cleared away as the Argo entered Vegas airspace. The lights of Sin City had gone out long ago, the MUTO's attack in 2014 cutting the power for good. Almost six years later and yet another war was being waged. A war between the First Gods and the invading force that was Ghidorah.

For Mark Russell, the ruined buildings and burning piles of rubble were all to familiar. Honolulu, Vegas, San Francisco, Boston, and now Vegas again. It was three in a row. An unlucky trifecta. Yet he had chosen to be a part of this one. It was his first time having a choice in all of this. 

That fact hit Mark just as a brilliant blue light made the Argo bridge brighten. Mark squinted through the haze and found the source. 

Godzilla was firing his atomic breath at Ghidorah, who was caught by the blast and knocked backwards. As he steadily regained his balance, Mothra broke into Mark's view, skipping his peripheral vision all together as she darted around Ghidorah, taking swings at his heads. She managed a few shots, but Ghidorah's snapping jaws warded her off. 

It appalled Mark to see such cohesion. Pack animals were one thing. But these were two completely different species, related only in symbiosis for reasons no one knew yet, fighting like a unit. Amidst those thoughts, one word in a familiar voice echoed in his thoughts. 

Balance. Serizawa had always preached balance. Graham had bought into it. She was the only one who had. Mark had thought she was crazy to believe him. But again, his specialty was in behavior, not biology. However, after Boston, and the past six months… Seeing Godzilla maintain an order, protect cities, and rally an army to defend the Earth… Mark had decided he should buy in too.

He was stirred from his thoughts by a shriek. Mothra zipped at Ghidorah again, who picked Godzilla up and with all of his strength, slammed him down again. Mothra flew at Ghidorah's back, catching the invader off guard as she attempted to sting him. However, the Right Head fired a gravity beam, forcing her to abort and circle around, dodging another beam from the Middle Head. 

Foster's voice broke through it all.

"Lock missiles and prepare to fire, target is Ghidorah." She turned to G-Team, seated across the way.

"G-Team, load up and get to the hanger. We'll need those Masers."

As the team stood, Barnes looked to Mark.

"Ease up Big Man. We'll fry him for ya."

Mark smiled.

"Don't get fried yourself."

G-Team departed, bound for the hanger. Outside the Argo, Godzilla stood and roared, drawing Ghidorah's tracking gaze from Mothra. The King was burnt, bleeding, and visibly fatigued. But he had to keep fighting. There were no alternatives. Mothra's wings were tattered. Her brief altercation with Ghidorah earlier being the main cause. However, she had been shedding some scales to keep Godzilla fighting. It wouldn't last, as her wings wouldn't heal fast enough to sustain it. They needed to win soon. 

Godzilla charged, slamming into Ghidorah and driving the golden god onto his back. Standing atop Ghidorah, Godzilla attacking with tooth and claw alike, tearing at weakened scales in a burst of ferocity. Several large chunks of Ghidorah's scales were ripped right off revealing the fragile skin and muscle beneath. Blood pooled in small amounts near where scales once connected to skin.

If it could bleed, it could die. 

Godzilla charged up an atomic ray, preparing to incinerate Ghidorah's ribcage. But as he opened his mouth to fire, Ghidorah let off a desperate volley of beams, striking Godzilla in the head. One beam hit the back of Godzilla's mouth, staggering him and knocking him off balance. The beam went astray, the blast clipping the wing of the G-Team ospreay passing by. The aircraft spiraled, and inside, Martinez closed his eyes and prayed as they slammed into a pile of rubble, rotors spinning to a stop as the debris settled.

Griffin was the first to get her bearings, stumbling out of the cockpit to Martinez.

"You okay?!" She screamed.

The man in question nodded wearily. She looked him up and down for injuries, finding no visible bleeding. Turning to search Barnes, she found him already kicking the door open, exposing them to Ghidorah's storm. 

"The Damn Titans flattened the place. We can get a vector from here! Let's get out and laze the Motherfucker!" Barnes shouted. 

"Right!" Griffin and Martinez chorused.

The members of G-Team staggered out of the ospeary, taking a weary look around as they sighted Godzilla and Ghidorah. The Invader had Godzilla in a stranglehold. If they squinted, they could make out Mothra rapidly approaching through the storm.

The Queen of the Monsters shrieked in fury as she grabbed the Middle Head, and pulled it up. In a rage, the Right Head released its hold on Godzilla, and snapped at Mothra, biting onto one of her small legs. The limb crunched but Mothra held on. Godzilla took advantage of the distraction, grabbing onto the Left Head and pulling it off. He didn't let go however. Instead, he reached up and grabbed the Right neck. He pulled the neck, forcing the Right Head to release its hold. As he pulled the heads down, Mothra pulled the Middle Head up and back.

Then, a roar all to familiar.

The Fire Demon broke the sound barrier, shockwave booming behind him. With all the speed he could muster, Rodan rejoined the fight, slamming into Ghidorah harder than ever. The impact, coupled with Godzilla's incredible strength, caused muscle and bone alike in Ghidorah's Left and Right necks to tear and disconnect. Skin and scales followed as Ghidorah's Left and Right Heads were torn from his body entirely. 

As Ghidorah's heads, disconnected and otherwise howled in agony, Barnes saw Godzilla step back as Rodan circled around. It was a window.

He took it.

"All Masers, FIRE!" He ordered, as G-Team designated the target.

From the surrounding mountains and desert, three white hot beams illuminated the paths of three powerful bursts of energy. Powerful blasts of volatile energy raced through the desert, into the ruins, and into Ghidorah's body.

The blasts shook the entire Mojave Desert as they burnt and scorched the One Who Is Many. Godzilla stumbled back as Mothra broke her hold, creating some distance as well. Ghidorah howled out in agony and rage once more as the blasts ceased. His body was burnt beyond recognition. Every muscle in his ancient yet new body was torched. 

But functional.

The King of Terror staggered to his feet. He roared in fury, anger boiling in his as he was forced to do the unthinkable. 

Flee. 

With a flap of charred wings, Ghidorah lifted off with surprising speed, traveling higher and higher. His storm faded to clouds, then to the Sun and a blue sky. Then to stars. He broke the atmosphere and felt his instincts taking hold, guiding him into a lull as he broke free of the Earth's hold. 

As he drifted off into hibernation, Ghidorah dreamed of vengeance as he rocketed past the Moon, and towards the unknown.

\--------------------------

Godzilla stared up into the sky, awaiting his foes return. But his gut was telling him that it was over.

Was it? He had beaten this one before, reduced it to nothing, yet it returned. Maybe he had missed something…. 

His gaze drifted to the two squirming heads on the ground, neither strong enough to regenerate at this point. He charged up his breath and blasted the first, incinerating it easily. The second was atomized shortly after. He looked back up, expecting a response or an attack. Nothing. 

The storm was clearing. Ghidorah was no longer affecting the world. His world. Godzilla finally understood. Ghidorah was gone. He had won. 

He felt pride break through exhaustion as a roar formed in his throat. He threw his head back, maw opening as he roared to the heavens, and the stars beyond them. This world belonged to him. He was King.

He turned to Rodan, who had landed nearby. He knew no bowing was required. This had been a team effort. The One Born of Fire crooned in thanks, before flapping over to Radon's unconscious form. There was healing to be done.

He then turned to Mothra, and saw that she was shedding scales on Behemoth and Methuselah. They wouldn't awaken anytime soon. If Godzilla's memory served him correctly, they were both heavy sleepers. In the distance behind her, he could barely make out Battra atop a mountain, stretching his wings and preparing to take flight. 

Mothra made a sound akin to an inquiry, questioning Godzilla's health. The King snorted, shrugging off the question. He had been worse off before. They all needed some rest. He crooned at Mothra, who shrieked in pride and victory before flapping her tattered wings and taking flight, headed towards Battra. 

Godzilla then turned looked around at the flattened city. Rubble and debris lay as far as he could see, scattered by Ghidorah's storm. As he continued to scan the city, he saw three small forms low on the ground, near a crashed buzzer. 

He leaned in and stared at the forms. They were alerted by this movement and tensed, taking stances that indicated being threatened. Godzilla snorted in amusement, and puffed air on them in a further show of such. Their patterns, almost invisible but yet so familiar, indicated they were fighters. They had likely been the reason those blasts had come. Humans had access to strange weapons.

Godzilla crooned at them, gently, so as not to scare them. Then, he stood once more and roared long and loud, in a message to the world.

It was time to go home.


	20. Destroy All Monsters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Ghidorah gone, and Jonah MIA, Mark faces the Oversight Committee. The fate of Monarch is decided.

One Week Later

Monarch Outpost 54 - Castle Bravo

 

Mark Russell marched through the halls of Castle Bravo. Today had been a storm of preparation and research into the events of the past two weeks. From Rodan and Typhon leveling Cabo, to Ghidorah fleeing Earth for the foreseeable future, which wasn't exactly all that foreseeable these days. 

On top of it all, his little spat with Foster over the use of the Orca in any scenario against Orochi hadn't gone unnoticed. According her debrief, it had been a pivotal moment that influenced her decisions in regards to the event. Foster wasn't a liar, and Mark could respect that. But the damage had apparently been done, because Mark had taken two phone calls from the Joint Chiefs of Staff, a phone call from the Secretary General of the United Nations, the Secretary of Defense, and the Governor of Hawaii.

Suffice to say, he was tired of meetings with officials of any kind.

As he approached the briefing room, Doctor Chen fell in from the hallway on his left. She matched his stride with ease, and passed him a tablet.

"Today's topics, outlined and the key points highlighted. Sam was able to get their current posture and let me know."

"And?" Mark pressed.

"They are not happy, Mark. Hawaii was arguably the only thing that was handled right. It became evident that we had no control over the situation and were playing catch-up."

Mark scoffed.

"If it wasn't for us, a few thousand people would've died in Cabo. Maybe more. We busted our asses."

Chen looked to him as they came up on the door.

"They do not think so." She said.

As they entered the room, Mark took note of the faces on screen. In all, nine major officials were on this board. The Prime Ministers of Mexico, Japan, and Australia. The Presidents of Peru, Chile, and the Philippines. Finally, there was the Secretary of Defense, Ian Johnson. With him were the Secretary of State, Robert Curtis, and Admiral William Stenz.

"Good evening, Doctor Russell." President Miguel Juarez began.

"Mister President." Mark returned curtly.

"We would like to welcome the guests to the committee. Prime Minister Benton, of Australia, and Secretary of State, Robert Curtis, of the United States." President Juarez opened the meeting with a formal greeting. It was a tone setter.

Mark had to play ball.

"Good afternoon." Mark began.

"Before we begin," Stenz started. "Is there anything that you need to say? Opening statements? Holes in the packets, gaps in the records? Omissions of any kind?"

Mark shook his head. 

"No Sir." He replied.

"Alright. Then let's get on with it. We'll start with the events of December 6th. The day the creatures Titanus Rodan and Titanus Typhon battled in Cabo. To state for the record, You were in fact, away on personal affairs?"

Mark nodded. "I was, sir. My wife was being laid to rest at her family farm." 

"In Illinois?" Stenz confirmed.

"In Illinois." Mark affirmed. 

Stenz continued.

"On the day of December 6th, Titanus Rodan caught the event of Titanus Typhon swimming by the State of Hawaii. Titanus Rodan was nesting in the area and pursued Titanus Typhon to Cabo. Titanus Rodan reportedly then flew ahead, and nested in Cabo as G-Team, led in the field by Chief Warrant Officer Corey Barnes, completed an emergency evacuation. When Titanus Typhon arrived, the two Titans battled until Titanus Gojira arrived."

Stenz eyed Mark.

"Doctor, your team believes that the battle awoke Titanus Gojira. Can that claim be substantiated?"

Mark nodded. "It can, sir."

"How so?" Robert Curtis asked, speaking for the first time.

Mark eyed the politician.

"The Titans have a frequency that we can't hear with our ears. They communicate through bioacoustics. The sub harmonic frequencies. For Titans, given their size these frequencies are amplified, extending their range to the whole planet. Obviously they have to be close to really communicate… but they can get a… uh…. Vibe if you will, from anywhere. Doctor Rick Stanton is our specialist in this field. The claim can be substantiated through any of his documents in our database."

The committee nodded, with Stenz eyeing Mark before returning to his documents.

"Titanus Gojira than reportedly repelled a lunge from Titanus Typhon, shared a few roars with Titanus Rodan, then returned to the sea. While Titanus Typhon returned to the Hollow Earth, Titanus Rodan began flying high around the world, whilst Titanus Gojira made his way to China, specifically Monarch Outpost 74, home to Titanus Mosura's egg, on December 7th."

Stenz again eyed Mark.

"Correct?"

"Yes Sir." Mark replied.

He flipped the page over and began to read once more. 

"At the location, Titanus Gojira repelled Titanus Scylla from the egg, and stood guard over the egg. At this point, Titanus Rodan attacked Titanus Gojira in an effort to get to the egg. Titanus Gojira defeated Titanus Rodan, and then inexplicably stood guard with Titanus Rodan at the egg. The egg later hatched one Titanus Mosura Larva."

Another glance at Mark.

"Sir…." The scientist began.

"We don't know why Rodan attacked Godzilla. We do have reason to suspect it was more over hierarchy than feeding but we can't back that claim."

Stenz nodded.

"Noted for the record. At this time, you and your daughter Madison Russell, were captured by eco terrorist Alan Jonah, and subject to enhanced in-"

"Torture." Mark interrupted.

Stenz looked up at Mark. 

"What?"

"It was torture, sir." Mark replied.

Stenz nodded slowly. 

"Noted."

"No. Not noted." Mark replied.

Then, he continued.

"This man is a murderous psychopath hellbent on destroying all of civilization. To say what my daughter went through was anything less than torture is an insult. She didn't deserve it!"

"Doctor Russell." Stenz spoke. He was calm as he looked Mark right in the eye, even though a screen.

"Regardless of the words used, this happened, yes?"

Mark clenched and unclenched his hands as he nodded.

Stenz continued.

"Then it's on the list of things we'll slap him with when we finally catch him. But for right now I need you to bear with us. This debrief is critical."

Mark nodded.

"Yes sir."

With a careful eye, Stenz began to read again.

"Enhanced Interrogation Techniques. The use of said techniques was to force you to build an Orca device. Afterwards, he released you and awakened Monster Zero on December 8th. You and Madison found your way to Colorado Springs General where you were emergency airlifted to Castle Bravo."

Stenz looked up.

Mark nodded.

Stenz looked down.

"From their, Madison has, to the time if this debriefing, remained under observation in an improving condition. Meanwhile, Alan Jonah has since disappeared. Monster Zero, after it's awakening, laid waste to the City of Denver en route to the ruins of Las Vegas. At this point, many more Titans began to converge on Las Vegas as well."

He took a breath.

"On December 9th, Titanus Gojira made first contact with Monster Zero at 2247 hours. Meanwhile, Monarch took part in Operation: Safeguard, which had the objective of diverted Titanus Yamata No Orochi's course from Hawaii. The operation was a success, and the USS Argo transported Monarch to Las Vegas."

He looked to Mark once more. The scientist nodded.

Flipping the page, Stenz began to read.

"At 0013 hours on December 10th, Titanus Rodan and Titanus Radon joined the engagement to aid Titanus Gojira. At 0126 Multiple other Titan Superspecies, including Titanus Scylla and Titanus Typhon, entered the engagement, again on the side of Titanus Gojira. At 0343 Titanus Gojira and Titanus Rodan were the last active combatants against Monster Zero. At 0402 Titanus Mosura and Titanus Battra, at the time an unknown, joined the engagement alongside Titanus Gojira and Titanus Rodan. These Titans worked together and with aid from strategic Masers around Law Vegas, forced Monster Zero to flee. Since this engagement, Monster Zero has not been sighted on any sensors available to the ESA, or NASA. He is believed to be on a course out of our Solar System."

Stenz took a shaky breath. Then, eager to finish, he began the final paragraph.

"Titanus Rodan returned Titanus Radon to Kodiak Island, Titanus Battra entered the Hollow Earth, Titanus Rodan has since nested once more on Mount Kilauea, with Titanus Godzilla returning to the ocean via the Hollow Earth, and Titanus Mosura crossing the Pacific to Outpost 74, where she currently nests."

Mark didn't hear any of the costs or casualty totals. He knew they were high. They could have been higher. But the debrief made it sound like they hand never had hands on the wheel. He looked around at the members of the committee. All eyes were on him. He knew he needed to speak up, to defend Monarch…. But could he?

It was no secret that they had saved lives in Cabo and Hawaii. It was definitely noted on their records too. But aside from that, what else had they actually done? They couldn't stop Jonah, they barely kept pace with Godzilla, let alone Ghidorah, Rodan or any of the other Titans. Suffice to say, Monarch hadn't done its job all too well at all. It wasn't looking good.

His silence must've spoke for him, because when he came out of his thoughts, Curtis and Juarez were listing further inability to control the situation. But he stayed silent, giving yes and no answers when prompted. It took four hours. 

When the meeting adjourned, Mark walked out of the room, Sam trailing with him. He needed to see Madison. He needed to check on the Titans. He needed a lot of distractions.

He needed a drink.

\---------------------------

The ocean waters were still on the surface. Miles upon miles of blue water made it all that more concealing to what swam beneath.

Godzilla lazily swam across the Atlantic. His tail moving side to side, propelling him through the water towards…. Nothing. For the first time since his reawakening there was no action. No misbehaving. No human attacks or trackers. For once in his long existence, he was alone. He felt it in his chest, a content feeling that radiated through his body. His movements became slower, almost clumsier. He felt happy. His order was maintained and his kingdom was secure.

So he swam up. Towards the surface. At first it was a slow crawl. But then it does up, faster and faster, until Godzilla broke through the surface like a whale. Water sprayed in all directions as the King of the Monsters flipped onto his back, crashing into the waves. His natural buoyancy allowed his massive frame to float. On his back, he bathed in the Atlantic Sun. His heart slowed as his eyelids grew heavy. He knew he was tired. He had hoped to get back home after the patrol, but now? He let out a low rumble and closed his eyes. 

The King of the Monsters drifted off to sleep, napping on the surface of the ocean.

\-----------------------

Alan Jonah was a happy man.

For starters, Monarch was under the flame of the bureaucrats. This meant that they were in all likelihood going to be absorbed by the US Military. With no more Monarch, Jonah knew direct opposition was out of the picture. He had time, and his geneticists could focus on the plan.

DNA collected from Ghidorah, as well as samples from Leviathan had yielded their reward. The water in the Gulf of Mexico had been notoriously toxic in the months after the Oxygen Destroyer was dropped. Now, he knew why. Microbial organisms lingered in the water. Under a microscope, they resembled crustaceans. But Jonah knew that this was an opportunity.

It started with a rat. They placed a rat in the tub where the supply was kept. The rodent was devoured near instantly, and within a few days, the organisms had developed rat like traits. An unintended side effect. But it gave Jonah a sinister plan.

Now, with Leviathans amphibious habits, Ghidorah's regeneration, and the adaptable DNA that these creatures contained, they could make a new Titan. A weapon against the human plague. With Mark's Orca, it would be theirs. 

With a smile, Jonah leaned back from the railing, crossing his arms as his men worked on the new weapon.

The Destroyer was coming.

\-------------------------

Mark stepped back into the conference room. The committee had reached a verdict. Monarch's future was at stake and with that, the future of the world. The eyes of each member were dark. Some bore sadness, like Stenz. Others bore shame, barely hidden, like Juarez.

But the message was clear. Stenz just put it to words.

"Monarch is hereby disavowed by the United States Government. The current budget plan has eight months of further funding allocated. No more funds will be directed to Monarch at this time, and critical and sensitive information is to be handed over to the United States effective immediately."

Stenz continued on afterward. But Mark's heart kept beating louder and louder. 

\--------------------------

He stumbled out of the meeting in a rage. He was confused and disoriented. This wasn't right and it was bullshit.

He traveled to the infirmary. Along the way, the team fell in behind him. Soon, they had arrived, and Madison saw the sadness on their faces. The defeat. The inevitability that it was all changing again. 

She teared up when Mark cleared his throat. His eyes met each and ever other pair in the room. With a clear voice, he stared into space, a gap between Chen and Rick.

He spoke.

"They want to destroy all Titans."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That, ladies and gentlemen, is a wrap for A Future Born From The Storm. 20 Chapters and 29,000 words later. I am in awe of the support I recieved, and I am thankful for it. Really. 
> 
> I am planning a sequel. However, I will be correcting errors in this fic, such as spelling, and a few inconsistencies. Then I will be re-releasing this fic on FF to widen my audience. 
> 
> So yes, a sequel will be in the works starting at the end of the month. My schedule is packed until September and even that early month is looking busy. It'll be later in that month, with a release date ill give a quick think on as I type. That is a lot of why I have chosen to end the story here and write a sequel, rather than separate it into arcs. 
> 
> So the sole question from last chapter was whether or not I will be including classic Toho Kaiju. 
> 
> The answer quite simply is yes. I can't say for sure which ones, or whether or not they will all appear. I can confirm Godzilla, Mothra, Rodan, Destroyah, Titanosuarus, and Ebirah at this time. Ghidorah will be heavily mentioned but I guarantee I will not be bringing him back for the sequel. 
> 
> With that answered, here are my special thanks to all of you! To Legendary and Toho for creating EVERYTHING that led to this, and to the fans of Godzilla around the world. Big G turns 65 on November 3rd, and I want 65 more.
> 
> Thank you so much.
> 
> PS: Chapter One will drop on September 25th.


End file.
